My Immortal Angel
by TwihardTelepathy
Summary: Bella Swan is an Immortal Angel. Frozen at 16, she lives a lonely life, but thats all about to change when she moves to Forks and meets the Cullen's. But everyone has their secrets, will Bella and the Cullen's be willing to share theirs?
1. Brick By Boring Brick

My Immortal Angel  
><span>By TwihardTelepathy  
><span>  
>Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer<p>

_-Well you built up a world of magic__  
><em>_Because your real life is tragic__  
><em>_Yeah you built up a world of magic-_

_-Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore_

Chapter 1-

BPOV

Another town, another boring day at school. They might as well have named the town Cutlery what a stupid name, Forks, it sounds so retarded! I stepped out into the normal Forks weather 'Rain' who knew one town could have so many rain filled clouds.

I had a choice of many different cars to take to school, but to avoid people ogling my car I decided to choose the most conspicuous one, my black Audi r8.  
>I chose to wear one of my many black hoodies, hoping to blend in. The back had two slits and so did my t-shirt, my wings would be free to come in and out but my shield prevented them from seeing it. Of course I wouldn't need my wings, but I had to be prepared.<p>

Let me explain what I am, I'm not your average human. I am an Immortal Angel. I'm hunted for my powers and the never ending supply of blood rushing through my veins; you could just call me a packed lunch for vamps! I have layered feathered wings that change colour according to my emotions. Of course I'm not allowed to reveal my wings to the so called 'intelligent' human race, else the Volturi will have a reason to imprison me in there so called castle, more like dungeon!

Yes, I know the head of the vampire world. In fact, they want me to join them. I don't blame them; after all, I do have amazing powers like my wings, shield plus the power to absorb any vampire or mythological creatures power so I can use it myself.  
>Although there is a small flaw. The power is a bit weaker to me than to the actual person its from for example mind-reading if the range for the person who has it is usually 10km for me it is only 5km.<p>

I drove to school, as fast as the speed would allow, which isn't very high, but anyway I didn't really ever have any respect for rule. Rules are made to be broken!

I pulled into the lot and as I suspected all eyes were on me, well more like my car. In the lot the only nice car was a shiny silver Volvo but I had to admit it was no competition for my Audi.

Aah. Another torturous three years at a stupid school with pesky little humans.  
>Sighing and leaving my car, I shot a glare at all the students in the parking lot, daring them to touch my car. I walked towards the office, feeling the stares of all the boys and the jealousy and resentment coming off the girls in waves that I could have swam in it.<p>

I was enveloped in the warmth of the office and the smell of paper and humans, well of course everyone had different scents but humans had a type of creamy scent added to it, so I could distinguish them easily from other supernatural's, as I like to call them.

The woman at the desk looked disorganised and when I came in she didn't seem to acknowledge me, I guess I should have announced my arrival like most students. Then again I was raised to be respectful to all people not talk like all the disrespectful language kids tend to say, oh if you're wondering I'm 16 years old.

Yeah I know I'm pretty young but then again being forever young has its good points and bad points. The younger I start out in a new place the longer I can stay.

I cleared my throat to get the attention of the elderly women. I looked at the tag on her coat. It read Mrs Cope, it seems she still did not hear. "Mrs Cope?" I called softly. She looked up, looking slightly startled when she acknowledged my presence.

"Err yes, hello, my name is Mrs Cope, and, err, you are?" she said quickly trying hard to sound professional but failing miserably. I stifled a smirk.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, I'm starting out school today." I said.

Mrs Cope looked down, pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose and clicking quickly on the computer.

"Aah yes, Isabella, let me just print out your schedule."

A few minutes later she had printed out my schedule and handed it to me. "Thanks" I mumbled.

I turned to make my way to my first period when an awful sight reached my eyes. Because there, in the lot, was a bunch of stupid little teenagers surrounding my Audi, or as I liked to call it, my baby.

Mumbling a string of words under my breath I stormed out the door and over to the crowd.

They didn't notice me a first, and continued to laugh and chatter excitedly, some even daring to get their greasy, sticky fingers on my perfect paintwork.

My eyes blazed and I knew if anyone saw me then they would have seen them flash crimson red then back to my normal colour.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snarled.

There was silence and everyone turned to face me. Eyes widened in shock and surprise and some stupid jocks had the nerve to smile what was meant to be their award winning smile but instead made me want to puke.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Car" I said slowly and threateningly.

Slowly, those who were leaning or sitting on the bonnet slid off, and those minging fingers were removed. I glared at anyone still lingering and they quickly dispersed.

I sighed. Not the first impression I was hoping to give at a new school. Oh well, it wasn't as if I wanted to be friends with any of these losers.

I turned and hurried on to class. How would I survive these next 3 years? Sometimes being immortal isn't always brilliant.

What do you think of it hope you like it so far please let us know what you think!


	2. LoveBug

Thanks to Lily-loves-twilight for her review and to everyone who added this story into their favourites and alerts!

_-I can't get your smile outta my mind,  
><em>_(I cant' get you outta my mind)  
><em>_I think about your eyes all the time  
><em>_Your beautiful but you don't even try  
><em>_(you don't even try, don't even try)  
><em>_Modesty is just so hard to find-  
><em>_-Lovebug by Jonas Brothers_

Chapter 2-

EPOV

Another day at Forks high, could life get any more boring, we went through the same routine every single day.

My siblings came down after spending quality time with their mates! I was the only person in the family without my other half as my family put it.

They settled down in the car, calling me to hurry up, I had the tendency to take as long as possible to get to the car considering I enjoyed driving fast. "We're going to be late!" My sister Rosalie called. She knew with my mad driving we would get there with time to spare, so I didn't see the hurry.

I started the car as my sister sighed mentally saying "Finally" Knowing I could hear her, I smirked at her in the cars mirror.

When we arrived at school I heard the minds of all the students buzzing with the excitement of the new student that was arriving. Apparently she was an orphan and lived alone, she moved down from Phoenix. I informed my siblings about the new student and of course naturally Emmett came up with some mental thought which made me want to cringe.

Weirdly, Alice was even more excitable than usual, as if she was excited about the new girl too. Plus, she was blocking her mind playing Justin Bieber songs loudly in her head, knowing I hate them. I'm more into classical.

But it was nothing to be suspicious about. She might still be on a high after what she and Jasper did. Urggh, I don't even want to think about it.

I parked in the spot furthest away from the other students. We stood outside the car waiting for school to start.

With just a few minutes to school started, we went inside. It was amazing how even though we'd been here a month people still stared at us and even flirted with us even though they knew we were all together or in my case just not interested.

My first lesson was art. I liked art. It was a relaxing lesson. Plus, I was good at it, along with the rest of my siblings.

I could here the buzz outside of mental excitement and physical and I guessed the new student was here. I sighed. These humans get so excited over nothing. The poor girl will probably get followed around all day and pestered.

Standing outside art class, I peeked into the mind of a student outside so I could see what the new student looked like.

A picture flooded into my head. A girl with pale skin, wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had long lashes that framed her eyes and perfect pink lips. She was average height, just perfect and had an amazing body, I couldn't help noticing.

I quickly shook my head. No, what was I doing! She was a weak little human I couldn't imagine her like that!

There was a familiar giggle from someone walking by and I turned and glared at my sister Alice. She was smiling brightly but was still blocking her mind.

I frowned. "What is it?" I whispered too low for any human to hear.

But my annoying pixie of a sister just winked and skipped away. I forced back a growl.

Lessons started and strangely the human girls face was stuck in my head. What was wrong with me, I had to get a grip! I ducked my head down concentrating on my work. How could this one girl make me feel like this?

BPOV

My first lesson was Calculus with some guy named Mr Graver. When I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat politely his expression was priceless.

Let me describe Mr Graver. He's a large, bald man with thick rimmed glasses. He wears grandfather shirts and looks rather ancient.

He looked, no gawked at me, his glasses falling slightly down his nose.

"Um, hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new to the school." I said softly.

There was a wolf whistle from one of the boys which I ignored.

"Ah yes, Isabella, lets find you somewhere to sit." Mr Graver said composing himself quickly.

We turned to see chaos in the class. All the males were shouting and some even pushing their desk partners out of their seats to look as if they had an empty desk. I sighed. I would never get used to this, no matter how many times I moved.

Without asking for Mr Gravers permission, is started to walk down the class. I stopped at an empty seat next to a girl who was quite pretty for a human, with brown curly hair. I placed my bag on the desk and looked up.

"I'll sit here please if that's okay."

Everyone went silent and Mr Graver nodded.

I smiled and sat down. The look on the faces of all the males never gets old!

The lesson dragged on. I'd already learnt the same thing many times before so I finished my work pretty quickly. The girl, who I learnt name was Jessica, turned to me in shock.

"How did you do them so quickly, these are so hard!" judging by the way she spoke and how she kept glancing at my paper I got the feeling I wouldn't want to stay friends with her.

I shrugged. "Advanced class in Phoenix."

I had English and Spanish then it was finally time for lunch. I walked alone to the canteen, hurrying away from the group of boys behind me. I grabbed a tray and loaded it with food then sat down at my own table. I didn't want to sit with anyone else.

I plugged in my headphones and played Claire de Lune. The music filled my ears and I relaxed, starting to eat my food. I loved classical, it always calmed me down.

I had a feeling that someone was approaching me. I looked up and sure enough a girl and boy stopped at my table. I took out my headphones.

"Umm, hi we wondered if maybe you wanted company." The girl said quietly.

I studied her. She didn't look the sort that was the gossipy loud type but more shy and kind. The boy looked as if he'd do anything for her so I nodded for her to take a seat.

"Umm, I'm Angela and this is my boyfriend Ben." She said.

I smiled. "I'm Bella"

But before any of us could say anything else a strong smell hit me. It was sweet with a very slight rusty tinge and I tensed up. I recognised that smell. Vampire.

What was a vampire doing in a high school? Wait, it was strong, guessing about 5 of them. Oh no, this was bad.

I turned to see them walk into the cafeteria. First a male and a female. The male was big and burly with curly black hair. He had his arm around a beautiful blonde with a models body.

Next was a tall man with honey blonde hair and a pained expression. I'm guessing the blood was getting to him. He was holding the hand of a short, pixie-like girl with a huge smile on her face.

Lastly, a bronze-haired boy with decent muscles and amazing looks. I had to force myself to keep my heart beating the same when I looked at him cause I knew he could hear it. Oh crap, what the hell, he was just another vampire, why was my heart trying to beat frantically when I looked at him?

But these people weren't your average vampire. No, they had golden eyes and we're hanging around humans. Actually, by the looks of it, it seemed they were students here at Forks High.

But I wasn't too surprised. Aro Volturi had actually told me about these 'vegetarian' vampires that only hunted animal blood. This must be one of the very few covens that were like that. I relaxed; they weren't going to hurt anyone.

Just then, the bronze-haired beauty – I mean vamp – turned to look at me. His eyes widened and he frowned. I tried to turn away but I couldn't break my gaze from his mesmerising eyes.

Wait, what was this? I've met many beautiful vampires and mythical creatures through out my existence but I've never been so enchanted to one as I am now! Wait, he could have a gift. He might be hypnotising me at this very moment!

Quickly searching through my head I found the power that sends an electric shock down your body. I set that on myself and felt the jolt of electricity run down me. I winced and gritted my teeth, trying to stop the pain but it worked and I broke away from the vampire's gaze.

But I still couldn't help glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. He looked shocked and worried. Crap, he along with the rest of his coven probably saw my reaction; after all they are vampires with super sight.

I turned to face Angela and Ben. They were looking at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring at Edward Cullen" Angela said.

I shrugged but didn't say anything else.

I put my headphones back in my ears, sent Angela and Ben an apologetic smile, and was silent for the rest of lunch.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Next To You

_-__Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping__  
><em>_You're in my head like a song on the radio__  
><em>_All I know is that I got to get next to you__  
><em>_Yeah I got to get next to you-  
><em>_-Next to You by Jordin Sparks_

Chapter 3-

I tried to keep my gaze straight ahead. Don't look at her Edward. I told myself. This was insane, she's only human! But why do I have this weird feeling inside me whenever I think about her.

I couldn't help it. I turned and my eyes met two pools of chocolate brown. The eyes, they looked so amazing. They looked as if they held so many secrets, so much wisdom. No that was silly, she's only 16 or 17 and she's human.

I felt a strange urge to leave the table and walk towards my angel, my angel where's all this coming from. Jasper looked my way obviously feeling all the strange emotions coursing through me. I looked away from his gaze and tried to distract myself, by looking at everything but her, but me eyes seems to always find a way back to were she was sitting.

How could a human have such a reaction to me as she did. I didn't understand. I couldn't even read her mind. I started feeling frustrated, I hated not knowing. This was one of the first times I actually wanted to use my gift, but guess what it doesn't work! Great!

I couldn't understand this girl, but something in me really wanted to. I've always found my power frustrating, even if sometimes it would end up useful. Even I think its an invasion of privacy. But now I had the urge to read that girls mind, I could just imagine the wonders from it.

Wait, I don't even know her! How do I know she would be incredibly interesting? I started to feel very annoyed, and not just because I couldn't read the girls mind. From the corner of my eyes I could see Alice jumping and skipping excitedly. I didn't have to be Jasper to know she at the moment was very excited over something.

I looked towards the girl and saw she was concentrating on something, her face also looked very frustrated and it seemed to bother me that she may be worried. I wanted to go over there and smooth the worry lines that were etched onto her forehead. I wanted to know what was bothering her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. I wanted to touch her soft hair

What the hell are you thinking, I inwardly scolded myself. I need to distract myself. Right so the square root of pie is, my eyes wandered back to her table to see her talking to Angela and Ben, the only two decent people in the whole of the population of Forks. I was glad she had found good friends. I was suddenly hit with all the thoughts of the teenagers in Forks high.

'Wow that Swan girl is hot!' 'I wonder if she'll go out with me' 'I can't believe that Bella Swan all the boys are drooling over her even Mike I can't believe she's stealing my future husband from me'

I growled at the last thought belonging to Jessica Stanley. My family smirked at me and rolled their eyes. I realised they'd heard me and most likely knew what I was growling at. I sat down at our usual table. Sadly, I could not watch Bella for the rest of lunch because it would be too obvious seen as I had my back to her.

Wait, sadly, what?

All these emotions that are coursing through me, seem somewhat foreign and familiar at the same time. I could hear Clair de Lune blaring form someone's earphones, yet no-one had earphones on, it was then did I remember that Bella had headphones on. I smiled, it seemed me and Bella had something in common.

Hmmm, Bella, that name suited her perfectly, and her name meant beautiful in Italian, and she certainly was! Whoa I really need to get a hang on my thoughts; I don't whats happening to me. The phrase _il mio amore_went through my mind in Italian, my love. Okay my mind is going into override, firstly she is not mine and secondly, I do not love her. Or do I. My mind contradicted. I really need to stop watching the chick flicks Rose and Ali watch and get out of the house when they do.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, and my head turned at its own accord only to find that it escaped from the perfect lips of my angel.

ALPOV

"I think I'm going to go to Biology now." Bella said.

Edward's head whipped round and I rolled my eyes. We'd all just watched that personal battle he'd had with himself. Who'd of thought Edward would ever be confused about anything. But then again not being able to read minds must put him in the dark.

Aaah, it was a happy day! Edward had finally found his soul mate, even though he did not know that yet. Well, I wasn't going to tell him, he'd find out soon enough. And I wasn't worried he'd hear my thoughts because right now he's too preoccupied.

"I think I'll go Biology now" he mumbled before getting to his feet quicker than human speed. "Edward!" Rosalie hissed. But he ignored her, dumping his tray and walking off after Bella.

"Gosh, all this fuss over a stupid little human" Rosalie muttered

"How would you feel if you were in Edwards' shoes and Emmett was sitting there completely oblivious to you!" I muttered back. Rosalie just flicked her hair back over her shoulder and said "Well Emmett would already be over here asking me out on a date, considering how beautiful I am." I rolled my eyes and was just about to make a smartass comment when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch."

EPOV  
>I was listening to the conversation Bella was having with Angela and Ben. They were asking her how she was enjoying Forks. Oh how I wish I could be there talking to her, breathing in her scent and watching as she ate peacefully. Pull yourself together Edward she doesn't even know you there. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I went and sat next to her and asked her how she was. Just then I heard her chair scrape and from my peripheral vision I saw as she rose from her chair. She told Angela and Ben that she was going to Biology.<p>

Yes this was my opportunity to talk to her. I quickly muttered to my family that I was leaving to go to class too and got up faster than human speed, but who cares; I can finally talk to my Bella. I heard Rosalie hiss my name but I didn't care. I moved away from the table and followed my angel down the corridor, walking quickly to catch up to her.

Hope your liking this story so far!


	4. Sparks Fly

_-Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
>kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly  
>whenever you smile-<em>

_-Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift_

Chapter 4-

EPOV

Bella stood with Angela and Ben in biology listening as Ben was describing a martial arts film he'd watched the other day with much enthusiasm. I sat down at my lab table and watched, not caring if anyone saw me. I blamed the fact I was so interested in this girl on the fact that I couldn't read her mind.

Just then she turned her head and looked at me. She looked shocked and a little embarrassed but then her expression changed. She looked confused as if she was trying to work me out like I was to her. Why did I get the feeling this girl wasn't like any other human girl?

Just as she was going to say something the class started to fill up and all the students filed in. All their thoughts centred around hoping Bella would sit by them. Some were even pushing their lab partners out of their seats to look as if they had a spare seat. Mr Banner entered 5 minutes after and was immediately stunned by Bella's beauty.

His thoughts were all centred on how beautiful she looked but luckily none of his thoughts were that inappropriate. She walked gracefully towards him and handed a slip to him. She introduced herself to him and he pointed to an empty seat and said that she would sit next to me. My mind did a double take, this my beautiful angel was going to sit next to me! Wait she's not even yours Edward. All the girls were thinking about how lucky she was and the boys were annoyed that she was sitting next to me. I cleared her side of the desk.

She got to her seat and stopped looking up at me. It was almost as if she was waiting for me to say or do something. So I smiled. Her eyes widened and I heard her heart stutter. I swallowed a laugh. But then her expression once again returned to confusion as she sat down.

We both said nothing whilst Mr Banner was talking, but I couldn't help sneak glances at this beautiful creature beside me. The scent of her blood was wonderful but strangely it did not seem to make me thirsty. Wow, I hadn't noticed this before. Every single human's scent I encountered made my throat dry even if I had no intention of killing them. But Bella, it was as if she wasn't even human, but I could still smell the blood.

Her hair fell into her face, I had the urge to pull it back and push it behind her ear so I could see her beautiful face. She leaned back in her chair and it was then that I realised she had finished her work and I hadn't even started. I looked at her sheet and saw that her writing was beautiful, even after a century of practice I could never get it perfect.

I looked back at my sheet and tried to finish as fast as possible so I would have time to talk to her. I finished my sheet just as Mr Banner stopped at our lab table. Just the thought of saying our made my dead heart beat. I wanted to share things with her and talk to her. Mr Banners' mind centred on how she managed to finish her work before me. I looked around the class to see everyone staring at our table. The boys were focused on Bella and the girls on me. The only person I wanted staring at me was Bella, but at the moment she seemed totally oblivious to me.

Sighing I glanced at the time. Still 10 minutes to the end of lesson. I still had time to talk to Bella. But before I got the chance to I heard her clear her throat. Even that sound alone sounded like music to my ears. I turned and she smiled at me. I almost melted on the spot. "Hi I'm Bella Swan" she said.

The whole room went silent including Mr. Banner. Simultaneously, both Bella and I turned and glared at him. He quickly blinked then clapped his hands. "Okay everyone get back to work, leave Mr Cullen and Miss Swan to talk seen as they've already finished their sheets." the class continued to talk then so I replied. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen."

What surprised me next was Bella sticking out her hand. I tentatively shook it finding that a bit weird but that thought was pushed out of my mind when my hand was jolted with an electric shock. Unlike the ones Kate Denali gives which hurt like hell, this one gave a nice feeling as if we'd somehow connected with this one touch. But that was just silly. Looking up I realised Bella looked just as surprised as I did. But this girl continued to baffle me as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. But then she gasped and they flew open and a single word exited her mouth,

"Mind reader!"

BPOV  
>I looked at the time, there was only 10 minutes to go. I really wanted to know what his power was; I knew he had one because he had a blue aura around him. I cleared my throat and turned towards him smiling warmly. I said to him "Hi I'm Bella Swan", the entire room, went silent and turned to stare at us, I turned to glare at him and saw that Edward was doing the same, he clapped his hands and told them to get on with their work.<p>

He answered saying "Hi I'm Edward Cullen." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. My hand jolted with what felt like an electric shock, yet it felt really pleasant. It seemed Edward felt it too. Hmm Edward it suited him perfectly, Bella get them thoughts out of your head, you got much bigger things to find out, starting with his power and you almost defiantly can't get involved with vamps. I closed my hands for a few seconds and gasped as my eyes flew open. One single exited my mouth

"Mind reader!"

Thank you for the reviews so glad so many people like this story!


	5. That Should Be Me

_-__That should be me holding your hand__  
><em>_that should be me making you laugh__  
><em>_that should be me this is so sad__  
><em>_that should be me that should be me-_

_-That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber_

Chapter 5-

EPOV

I tried to say something but I was too shocked. There was no way Bella could know I'm a mind reader! She turned away masking her face by letting her hair fall in a curtain between us. I had a feeling she knew she had made a mistake.

"Bella" I tried to say but of course she didn't reply. Then Mr Banner interrupted me before I could speak again. "Alright class, keep those sheets safe, you're now dismissed." Everyone got up and started to rush out of class, including Bella. "Bella, wait!" I tried to call after her.

But it was too late. I was tempted to rush after her to Gym but I knew she would just be in the girls lockers which I defiantly wasn't allowed in.

I went into the boys changing room, hoping that I would get a chance to speak to her again. Inside I met up with Jasper and Emmett. They asked what was wrong because naturally Jasper sensed my worry.

I shook my head passing it off as nothing. I pulled my shirt on and raced outside to see Bella talking to Coach Clapp. She wouldn't be playing today considering she didn't have a uniform. Today they were explaining the rules of Baseball. I already knew the rules so I settled for looking at Bella. She was sitting on the edge of the bench away for everyone else. She looked my way and then lowered her head and leaned back so I could no longer see her.

I yearned to rush over to her and find out about her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. "Yo what's up Eddie?" Emmett said coming behind me. Still not lifting my eyes from the beauty, I said, "I think there may be a chance Bella knows what we are. She shook my hand in biology then gasped and said 'Mind reader'.

WHAT THE HELL EDWARD! Jasper shouted in his head. I winced. "I didn't give it away; I can't even read her mind!" I hissed under my breath. "Man your in a lot of trouble dude, Rosalie is gonna be so pissed." Emmett said slapping me on the back then running off.

I walked outside in hope of seeing Bella and talking to her before she walked off. I was walking towards her and she saw me and increased her pace. I walked faster and faster and then Rosalie's thoughts hit me 'Why is he chasing a human, what is wrong with him!' she was seething in the car. When I looked to see where Bella had gone I saw her sliding into her car.

I walked towards my Volvo. Jasper and Rosalie were glaring at me both for different reasons; sometimes I think they really do act like twins. The whole twin telepathy thing kinda actually applies to them. My eyes were glued to Bella's car in front of me. I would follow her if I had to. I moved forward as the line to get out moved forward. I accelerated a little too much and ended up crashing into the car in front of me. Bella's car.

The only thoughts that went thought my head was the possibility that Bella could be hurt. I looked at Alice; she whispered to me "I didn't see it." She looked numb. We got out of the car to see we did more damage to the Audi then the Volvo suffered.

I ran to the front seat and opened the door. Bella was sitting shocked. There was glass surrounding her and the impact of the two cars meeting caused the windshield to smash. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bella, are you okay?" I said quickly holding out my hand to help her out. But she ignored it and got out herself, walking around the car surveying the damage. Everyone was surrounding us now shouting out to Bella asking if she was okay.

Bella completed her circuit and stopped in front of me, eyes blazing with anger. "What did you do to my car?" she almost growled. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" I said lamely. She spat out a whole string of swears in my face and my eyes widened in shock. Well I certainly wasn't expecting that.

Alice came up beside me. "Bella, we should take you to the hospital." she said. Bella shook her head. "I'm fine." She fished out her mobile and started to press some buttons. I couldn't help wondering who she was calling. "Hi Jamie, it's Bella, I was in a bit of an accident so do you think you could take in my car?"

I listened for the reply on the other side. "Oh Bella darling, what happened I hope your okay!" The person, Jamie, replied. I felt jealousy rush over me as I heard her reply. Who was this person talking to Bella like that? I wanted to be the one calling her darling but instead she probably won't ever talk to me again!

She replied "Are you busy, because I need my tool kit and I left it there the last time I came." There I hoped Bella was talking about a car dealers cause I didn't think I could bare it if she had a boyfriend. He told her he would come ASAP or whatever that means. I hoped I didn't hurt her. I turned to her again and started to apologise. Jasper and Rosalie were seething about the damage and how Alice could have gotten hurt.

I couldn't care less. The schools deputy head came out and asked for the story. Some of the students explained what happened, as I continued to stare at Bella. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, then pinched the edge of her nose. She then ran her hand through her hair a couple of times. She then prodded her fingers in her hair, as if to check for damage and muttered to herself "No damage done."

"Mrs Garry, I'll take Bella home seen as she won't have a lift." I offered. No! Bella said quickly, "Its not far, I can walk." "Bella, maybe you should go with the Cullen's, you've just been in an accident it's not safe." A few minutes later Bella was sat in the front seat with me alone and my siblings had decided to run back. Of course they told everyone they'd call Carlisle to pick them up.

"Bella...we need to talk." I said. "I don't want to talk to you Edward Cullen, you ruined my car." she said icily. I sighed. "Bella, I am so sorry really I am I promise you I will pay for a new one, but that's not important." "What?" Bella cried, "Not important! I loved that car!"

I wanted to hold her and comfort her. I wanted her to look at me. I wanted her to be happy not upset. She told me to pull over. I said to her "I promised to get you home safetly, not leave you on the edge of the forest." She suddenly turned to me and stared deep into my eyes and whispered "Please pull over Edward." I pulled over, my brain barely registering what I had done. She continued to look into my eyes; it felt like she could see my soul and the intensity of her stare made me turn to jelly.

She abruptly opened the door and got out of the car. Leaving me to gather my thoughts surrounded by her beautiful scent. I got out of the car to see her walking in the direction of the forest. She turned to me and muttered "There's no need to replace the car, I'll get it done on my own." And with that she turned on her heel without another word.

Thank you once again for the reviews!


	6. Decode

For Hope Masen, Layla Cullen is little Rosalie and water phenix 

.x.x.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes _  
><em>And its hanging on your tongue <em>  
><em>Just boiling in my blood <em>  
><em>But you think that I can't see<em>

_-Decode by Paramore_

Chapter 6-

BPOV

Oh no what had I done? I'd just blurted out mind reader! No, he couldn't know what I am. I know he's a 'vegetarian' but still he may be tempted by my blood and want to drink it! I ignored him as he tried to talk to me for the rest of the lesson.

When we were dismissed I walked as quickly as I could to Gym. In the safety of the girls' locker rooms I knew he wouldn't be able to get to me. Then when the rest of the girls started to make there way to the hall I followed quickly going up to Coach Gilbert so if Edward was there he couldn't talk to me.

I was told that I didn't have to change today as I was new and I was given a new P.E uniform, a blue t-shirt and shorts, seriously could they choose anything worse. Coach Gilbert was explaining the rules of Baseball to us, which I already knew obviously but I pretended I was listening. I could feel someone's gaze on me. When I looked to my right I saw none other than Edward Cullen staring at me.

I quickly put my head down and leaned back so he couldn't see me anymore, I didn't need people asking me questions or I didn't need friends, especially not vampire friends. They could be dangerous to me and if it came to me having to protect myself I could easily be a danger to them. And my life wasn't exactly safe for humans or any supernatural creature.

His large older brother Emmett came behind him and they started to talk, Edward with his eyes on me the whole time. It was obvious I was the centre of their subject. Gym finished and I rushed out straight away. I did not want to talk to any of the Cullen's. I quickly got to my car eager to get in and go straight home. But Edward Cullen was quickly approaching me. I opened the door and quickly got in, putting on my belt and started the car. I tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

But then disaster struck. Cullen was behind me, apparently so enthusiastic about talking to me that he wasn't concentrating and hit the back of my car. My mouth dropped open as there was a crunching of metal and the horrid noise of the paintwork scratching. For the second time that day my eyes flashed crimson in anger.

I stared wide eyed as the windshield cracked and shattered all around me. There was no chance I would have been able to freeze the windshield and stop it from shattering without someone noticing. All the students of Forks high got out of their cars and crowded around my baby. That's it, Cullen's getting it.

He was suddenly in my face and apologizing and asking if I was okay. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR! I screamed. I started swearing at him under my breath knowing he could hear me. He continued to stare wide eyed at me, not expecting me to swear at him. I pulled out my phone and decided to call Jamie to get him to bring his tool kit so I could sort my car out.

To my amusement and confusion, throughout the phone call with my favourite gay engineer Edward looked really jealous. I really hoped it was because I was holding a new BlackBerry and not because he was - urgh - developing feelings for me. Although I had to admit that wouldn't be too bad after all he is drop-dead gorgeous. Wait, what was I thinking this was mad he's a vampire for god sake! I'm his packed lunch I kept repeating ridiculously in my head.

I hung up on him just as Mrs Garry came up to me and said that Edward had to take me home. Of course I didn't let in so easily. I told her I could walk home easily and that it isn't that far away, but Mr Cullen decided to ruin my life even more then it already was and told the deputy that he would drop me off. I mentally started swearing at him.

It was a good job he couldn't read my mind because as I reluctantly climbed into his Volvo there was a whole list of words to do with vampires that he really shouldn't know.

"Bella we need to talk" he said. No, no way was I going to talk to him. "I don't want to talk to you Edward Cullen, you ruined my car" I said icily. "Bella, I am so sorry really I am I promise you I will pay for a new one, but that's not important. He said. "What? Not important! I loved that car!" I cried.

That's it I've had enough. "Pull over" I ordered. "I promised to get you home safely, not leave you on the edge of the forest." he said stubbornly. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Please pull over Edward."

This worked as we pulled over but backfired as I found myself unable to look away from those irresistible golden pools. Get a grip Bella! I ordered myself. There was no way I could be falling for a vampire!

I quickly opened the door and got out of the car before I did anything stupid. I started to walk quickly away from Edward Cullen. He was too dangerous; there was no way I could stay around him. But I knew I would have to talk to the Cullen's soon, and there was no point in leaving because they'd just follow.

Before I was out of sight of the car I said without turning, "There's no need to replace the car, I'll get it done on my own."


	7. Brothers

_Well I have my heroes,__  
><em>_But the one I love the most__  
><em>_Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat.__  
><em>_And I wrote him every night,__  
><em>_I said I miss our pillow fights,__  
><em>_But lately I just wonder where you're at._

_-Brothers by Dean Brody_

Chapter 7-

BPOV

Safely home I decided to call my brothers. My brothers live in Chicago and I miss them like mad. I had to move away from them because there had been suspicions that I wasn't human.

My shield started to get even more powerful and to show that my veins got a darker blue. I couldn't control my shield so my brothers said it was time to move. But I convinced them not to come with me in case I slipped up again and some passing by vampire found out and tried to drain us. I'd rather it happened to me alone than put them in danger

But considering, I can protect myself more then they can and considering I can't die at all I decided I would be safer and then I wouldn't worry so much about them. But if I even had the slightest bit trouble I had to call them and they would call me if they had any problems. I dialled the phone number and my brother Caleb picked up.

"Bella, hey what's wrong?" he asked his voice immediately soaked in worry. "Umm hey Caleb, I've kind of got a bit of a problem." I replied. "Hang on I'll put you on speaker phone" he said.

He replied a few moments later. "Ok, what's up?"

"Well, there's a coven of vegetarian vampires attending Forks High." I said. There was a chorus of growls. "That's it Bella, you are to leave there immediately it's not safe." My brother Logan, who's usually the most laid back of the 4 said. I sighed, I was expecting this response. "Chill out guys, their vegetarian they won't hurt me. Look that isn't the reason I called." Caleb sighed. "Bella, please do not say there is another problem!"

"Well, yes. I accidently may have revealed my power to one of them" I said quickly. "WHAT!" they all shouted. Crap I was so dead. "What exactly happened?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I was curious to what his power was so I introduced myself and shook his hand. I was shocked and gasped Mind reader" I mumbled.

"Bella leave now, its even worse now he's probably figured out you have a power!" My brother Daniel said. "No guys, I don't want to leave!" I protested."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, you come to Chicago now! I knew you were too young to live alone, you almost got yourself killed. If you aren't in Chicago in 5 days we will come and pick you up ourselves!" Caleb ordered."

"That's not fair; you can't tell me what to do!" I shouted. "Bella, listen to him, you aren't safe." Logan said. "The Cullen's won't hurt me, I know they won't" I said surprising myself at my words and how truthful they sounded. "Bella..." Caleb started to say but I angrily cut him off.

I didn't know what made me want to stay in Forks so much but just thinking of leaving hurt me. It was as if something was keeping me in this small little town - or someone. That's it, I needed answers. I remembered that I still had Edward Cullen's gift of Mindreading. Hmm, that could come in handy.

I decided maybe I could go on a tour of the woods, hmm maybe I'll accidently end up at their house and spy on them. I ran through the forest, silently. The breeze masking the sound of my footsteps. I pulled my shield around myself, so my scent would be masked. I lucked up to find a tree tall enough for them not notice me, as long as I was quite.

I suddenly remembered a power I had, to make me invisible. I kept silent and tapped into their minds. The blonde's thoughts were not exactly coherent. She was swearing at Edward in every language she knew, good he deserved it, but she was somewhat distracted. Suddenly her mind became blank and I started getting images that I didn't really want to see.

I skipped onto the mind of the annoying Pixie she was prancing around and singing Rebecca Black's Friday, okay that is one very annoying person, whom I would not like to get to know.

I skipped onto the other blonde who looked like he was in pain. He was worried about the pixie. I then entered Edward's mind and saw all this and that he was worried and annoyed. Good he deserved to be in pain because he was a royal pain in the backside!

Just then a blonde haired man and a woman walked into the room. By the looks of their stony pale skin and golden eyes I was guessing they too were vegetarian vamps.

Quickly focussing on the guy who I remembered was called Emmett, I watched and listened to what was happening through it. All I could see was the leader taking a seat and then he started to talk. There were no interruptions in Emmett's mind which meant he was one of those people who just say what they think.

The blonde man spoke with a lot of authority and said "I heard that something happened, would someone care to explain?"

"Well, the new student, Bella Swan, I think she may no what we are." Edward said. "What how?" The women said. "I don't know, she just shook my hand then kind of gasped, Mind Reader." He sighed.

"Well, that's a bit of a problem; we should probably confront her or maybe even move again." The leader said. When he said move I had the strange urge to run in there and argue with him that they couldn't. Weird.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

"Look Edward," the blonde girl snarled jumping up, "The whole world doesn't revolve around you. You may have found your mate but that doesn't mean you can put the rest of the family in danger."

"Edward found his mate?" The woman gasped the excitement and happiness obvious in her voice.

"What, no what are you talking about?" Edward said. The annoying pixie sighed. "Edward, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. That spark when your hands met means your mates."

"Wait what…I don't understand" he stuttered.

"Edward…Bella Swan is your mate."

I gasped and almost fell out of the tree. I knew about these vampire mates, it was a very powerful process. It made it almost impossible for the two mates to be away from each other.

No, we were enemies, this couldn't happen! Maybe I could just move to Chicago like my brothers suggested. But just thinking about that idea made me angry. What was I going to do?


	8. 5 Colours In Her Hair

_-__Everybody wants to know her name.__  
><em>_How does she cope with her new found fame?__  
><em>_Everyone asks me,__  
><em>_Who the hell is she,__  
><em>_That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.-_

_-5 Colours In Her Hair by Mcfly_

Chapter 8-

BPOV

Back home, I called Caleb again. "Bella how dare you hang up on me you're defiantly coming back to Chicago now!" He said. "Well hello to you too brother!" I muttered. "Look I was kind of spying on the Cullen's and they said Edward found his mate." I said. "So why do I care" he replied. "Well Caleb, you care because he mated with your sister!"

"Oh god no, that's it Bella we're coming to Forks now."

"What Caleb no, you can't hurt him!" I cried. "Bella you don't understand how dangerous this is!" He replied. This time he hung up on me

I decided I should go and visit my brothers, to ease their minds. I decided flying there would be the easier option. I let my wings out and took off, I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair and to let my wings out felt normal. I hated having to draw them in again.

I arrived in Chicago after a short while of flying; I am faster than any immortal and mortal creature. I flew through the forest and found my brothers waiting outside, pacing outside the house, we liked to stay away form humans, so we can be normal as they are not around and the forest was the perfect escape.

When I stepped onto the ground I was brought into a bone crushing hug. I didn't need to be a psychic to know who it was. It was Logan. "I missed you loads, I'm glad your safe sweetheart!" he said Since I was there little sister they were very protective over me.

"Isabella Swan!" Caleb pulled me into a hug. "The trouble you get yourself in!"

"Nice to meet you too Caleb, and you Logan, Jackson, Daniel." I smiled. "Bella, we leave you alone for just a while and you fall in love with a bloodsucker!" Jackson chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "It's not my fault I can't help falling in love."

I hugged them all and kissed them on the cheek. Many people have brothers and hate them, but for me brothers were the best creations ever, I'm glad I have 4 of them. I couldn't live without them, if they left me or got hurt, I would follow shortly behind. Though I would never tell them this, because they would get mad.

Just as I was about to stand up and walk Caleb picked me and ran into the house with my brothers trailing behind.

"I wanted to do that" Jackson exclaimed, Caleb twirled me around like I was a little girl, as I giggled, just as he put me down, Jackson threw me into the air and caught me easily. They all took turns having fun with me. Then Logan picked me up and put him on his lap, once he was sitting comfortably on the sofa and started tickling me so hard, it was unbelievable soon had trouble breathing and as soon as he stopped I started tickling him and my brothers and the chased me around the living room for 5 minutes flat until we all fell onto the floor, breathing heavily.

When I got up my fringe was in my face as was Caleb' and we both flicked our heads to move it. My brothers burst out laughing. Caleb was always like a twin. Right so I haven't exactly explained my brothers and my appearance have I.

Now Caleb is my oldest brother. He's muscular with longish brown hair and a short fringe. It actually suits him really well and I couldn't imagine him ever cutting it. Daniel comes next. He has weird hair which is like 4 shades of brown so it looks like it changed colour in different lights. Jackson has short hair which he hardly cares for! Logan is the youngest, only a few years older than me. His hair is also quite long and he usually wears a beanie hat.

Well now I guess you want a description of me. Well I have brown eyes like all of my brothers, but our eyes change crimson with a black rim when we get angry. I have different colours in my hair; the song by mc fly actually applies for me, except I have many more colours. I have different shades of brown, some streaks of blonde which are not visible to the naked eye and I have bronze and red in my hair. I get dimples when I smile like my brothers and my hair is layered and I have a fringe which sometimes gets very annoying!

I decided to sleep that night. We Immortal Angels don't really need to eat or sleep but it helps give us more energy and is a good escape from the world. I decided to skip school the next day to spend more time with my brothers. The thought of not seeing Edward hurt me, and I wasn't ashamed to think it anymore, but I love my brothers equally. The next day was spent catching up. My brothers have been living in Chicago their whole lives. The reason no-one suspects them is because Jackson has the power to make himself and anyone he wishes to look like they've aged which is pretty neat

It was soon time for me to leave and I bid goodbye to my brothers and leave for Forks. I flew home, staying above the clouds. I reached home before it even got dark and worked on my homework. Then I went to sleep just to pass time.

I pulled into the lot the next day and got out of the car. I looked to the usual space where Edward's Volvo is parked. But this time there was a Greek God standing next to it - I mean Edward Cullen. He looked worried and frowned when he saw me. I wondered why. I was soon to find out as he beckoned me over.

"Bella," he breathed. I loved the way he said my name. "Where were you yesterday?" He asked. I shrugged. "I was just out of town."

He frowned. "Bella...you should have told me." I knew this was just his mate instincts making him like this but I had to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about; after all I shouldn't have heard that conversation he'd had with his family yesterday.

"Why do you care Edward?" I asked.

"Because...look Bella, wait for me after school, I'll take you back to my house, we both have a lot of explaining to do."

Sorry if we haven't taken all of your ideas on board we just had this story planned out from the beginning and all these ideas just pour out sorry we hope you can understand if we don't use your idea but we do appreciate them and we will try to use them if we can and you will get full credit for it! xox/xXx


	9. Just The Way You Are

_When I see your face  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change  
><em>_Cause you're amazing  
><em>_Just the way you are  
><em>_And when you smile,  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_-Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars_

Chapter 9-

BPOV

In Biology and Gym, Edward and I didn't talk to each other, but I couldn't help sneaking glances at him. I was nervous about the talk that would take place after school, even though I had the story worked out.

Of course I was going to lie, I couldn't risk telling them the truth even if Edward was my mate. So when we were dismissed from Gym, I quickly changed and got to the lot. The Cullen's were already waiting by their car and got in when they saw me. I made my way to my replacement Audi ready to follow the Volvo to the Cullen mansion

They were travelling very slowly, I had the urge to beep my horn at them to tell them to hurry up, but I knew they were going slower for me, but considering the blonde likes speed, I guess this was there normal pace. Blimey I go even faster then they do. I didn't really need to follow them but none of the humans knew where they lived so I guessed I wasn't supposed to know either.

They finally pulled up at the Cullen mansion. I prefer cottages really. I took the key out and stepped out the car to see all the Cullen's there, the two vamps that played the mother and father role and the kiddie vamps were standing by the Volvo. The blonde, Rosalie had her hands on her hips. This was going to be fun, I grinned at them as I chuckled in my head

Edward was suddenly in front of me and the rest had gone inside. I figured they knew I wasn't exactly the average human so they didn't care. Plus, even then I would find out soon about there secret. Edward gestured for me to follow him.

Even I had to admit the house was amazing inside. It was a large room, bright and airy with comfortable looking couches, a large flat screen and a grand piano in the corner. Nothing like what the Volturi likes to call a home. I wouldn't mind living here actually.

Edward led me to the room which I saw the 'family meeting' held a few days ago. They all took the same seats around the table, Edward signalling for me to sit besides him. Then the man started to speak.

"Hello Bella, My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme," he pointed to the women who beamed at me. I smiled back. What, her smile is infectious. "And this is Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I'm sure you know Edward." I smiled at each of them, including the mean blonde girl. My brothers have bought me up right.

"Hi, I'm sure you know I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." Esme came up to me and engulfed me in a hug, I hugged her back, I felt a little out of my comfort zone, but she seemed harmless enough.

"It's a pleasure to meet u Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said whilst shaking hands with Carlisle. " The pleasures all ours." they both exclaimed. "But Carlisle and Esme will do!"

Suddenly Alice bounced her way in front of me. I swear she's like Tigger! "Hi I'm Alice, as you know. I'm sure we'll be great friends." she exclaimed, whilst wrapping her tiny arms around me. She put a little too much force and I winced, just aching to shove her off me.

I said to her "Hey pixie that kinda hurts, so if you could kindly take your hands off me." She looked at me her face hurt, whilst mine went through fazes of anger then hurt. I didn't mean to be rude but her but Blondie (Rosalie) took it offensively.

Blondie's thoughts were not exactly welcoming then she remarked "That wasn't nice you know, we invited you to our home, why don't you just leave if you're going to be so rude!" All the vamps in the house shouted out "Rose!"

I glared at her and said, "Look I didn't exactly had a choice as to whether I could come or not I was told to come, secondly I'd rather go than have to sit and talk to you!" I said with as much venom in my voice. And with that I turned on my heel and started to leave the house before BLONDIE was in my face, seriously didn't she have any brains. She then said to me "No you still owe us an explanation." I sighed and said all in one breath.

"Fine okay, I know what you are, your vampires. I know because I've met vampires before, 3 very powerful ones. And the reason I know Edward's power is because I too have a power. And seen as I'm not really welcome here I don't think any of you would really care to know so I'll show myself out!" I stormed out of the door and to my Audi, fuming. I tried to control myself, knowing I couldn't risk having any of them see my flashing irises.

Edward, as I suspected ran to me. "Bella, please stay, your always welcome in our house, just ignore Rose, we all do." I heard a snarl from behind. "Oh that's right, side with a stupid little human and not your own sister!" Blondie called.

"Oh Rose, come on, don't be like that." The boy Emmett said. "Get out of my face Emmett!" She literally screamed running away. Emmett shot me an apologetic smile, shrugged and chased after her.

I turned away again and pulled my shades out of me pocket and stuck them on so they couldn't see my eyes. Edward came in front of me again and demanded my attention. "Get out of my way Edward I need to get home." I almost growled.

"Why?" He retorted, "I'm expecting a call form my brother and if I'm not there he'll worry about me and make me come home!" and with that I stepped into my car and disappeared into the forest. It wasn't a lie, my bother would make me come home, but he wasn't gunna call me right then, I just knew Edward wouldn't want me to move away.

I could hear someone following my car, instantly knowing it was Edward, he couldn't live without me. I smirked, looks like someone was whipped!

When I reached home I waited outside my car for him. "Bella, there's more we need to talk about." he said coming over to me. I was stuck then by his mesmerising beauty and didn't even realise he was talking again. I was lost in those dreamy golden eyes..."Bella, Bella!"

"Oh yeah sorry what?" I mumbled embarrassed. "I was wondering if we could go in." he gestured to my small house in the middle of the forest. I nodded, turning and taking off my shades, happy now that my eyes were back to the usual brown.

I unlocked the door and stepped in. Edward followed behind. I led him to the lounge. Its rather small and plain, with an old fashioned fireplace, a small flat screen, coffee table and couch.

Edward came towards me and sat next to me as I sat down on the couch, he turned towards me, and I took a deep breath as I turned towards him, instantly dazzled by the golden orbs I was staring into. He was equally dazzled, but I soon snapped out of it by sending a shock down my body. I shuddered and cleared my throat. Suddenly Edward moved me in his lap and started checking me over and asking me if I was okay. I laughed and told him I was fine. "I just shocked myself okay." He frowned. "Bella don't hurt yourself like that okay." He said. I realised he hadn't taken his arms from around me yet, but hey, I wasn't complaining! I also realised he was looking me down. "Cullen, are you checking me out?" I giggled. He quickly glanced away, clearly too embarrassed. I laughed. "Like what you see?"

"Bella!" He laughed, hugging me to him. I giggled, surprised at how natural this all felt. But after a bit he pulled away. "Look Bella, there's still some more you need to know." he said. I shook my head. "Save it Cullen, I already know. You're my mate and you're also a mind reader."

He looked surprised for a second but then he said, "Yeah, about that how do you know I'm a Mind reader?" I smiled. "You know how I said I also have a power? Well my power is a shield which blocks my mind which is probably why you can't read it. Also, I have the power to absorb powers. So one of these powerful vampires I met had the power to know what gift other vampires have. So I used it and the whole mate-spark thing freaked me out so I accidently blew it."

"But why did you not want to tell us your power when we tried to ask you?" he asked. I sighed. "I guess I was worried you'd think I was weird." This time Edward smiled. "Bella, I'm a mind reader, we're both weird!" I laughed. "Thank you for making this easy, Cullen"

"You know you can call me Edward." he said. I pretended to think about it. "Na, Cullen works well!" We both laughed but were interrupted by my phone ringing. The Caller ID read Caleb. I sighed.

"Caleb, now's really not a good time." I said sounding annoyed. "Why is he there?" he asked. "Yes." I said knowing Edward could hear anyway. "And are you by any chance alone with him?" my brother asked. "Caleb! This is none of your business leave me alone!" I hissed. "Bella, I'm your brothers! I knew we should have come down to Forks! So have you told him then? I really hope you haven't young lady or you're..." I hung up on him.

"Told me what?" Edward asked, I replied "That I love you!" I blurted out, his eyes widened and I knew I blew any chance of a relationship with him, he would run away, I mean what kind of person wouldn't get freaked out when someone you hardly even now tells you she loves you! He surprised me by saying "I love you too!"

He leaned forward and I leaned slightly forward, but then my phone rang again. The ring tone made me laugh, I love eye of the tiger because of a funny video I'd seen. I answered the phone and Edward sighed, "Hey Jamie." Edward started growling loudly. Jamie told me the car was nearly done and there was some problems that only I knew how to sort out, as I was kinda like a tomboy and I loved fixing cars and messing around with them. Hey how did you think I got around so quickly.

I told him okay, and then I turned my head to Edward and said "Jealous are we, well I think it would be good for you to know that Jamie is Gay and that he's like a brother to me, so don't be surprised if he hugs me and kisses me on the cheek! He'll be here in a little while with my Audi, so I could finish fixing it up kay!" And with that I slipped of his lap and went to make a cup of coffee for me and Jamie.

So whenever Bella is bitchy to Rosalie or Alice in this story, the credit goes to _**water phenix**_ who asked us if we could make Bella be like that!


	10. Hero

_-Would you tremble if I touched your lips?__  
><em>_Would you laugh oh please tell me these__  
><em>_Now would you die for the one you love?__  
><em>_Hold me in your arms tonight?__-_

_-Hero by Enrique_

Chapter 10-

BPOV

Jamie came and went and the whole time Edward was tense, never smiling. "Relax Edward, he's just a friend." I told him. But it made no difference. "Edward, please, if a guy looks at me are you always going to act like this?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't share Bella."

"Yeh I kind of got that, but hmm, I wonder how many girls fancy you?" I challenged. "That's different!" he retorted "Course it is!" I muttered sarcastically.

I suddenly thought that maybe Edward should know the truth considering he was my mate and I knew what he was. "Umm, Edward would you love me no matter what?" He turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist "Of course I would" he breathed. I decided it was now or never. "Look I haven't been totally honest with you." He looked at me intently and whispered "What are you talking about love?" I looked at him and replied "Look just don't judge me!"

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked looking concerned. I sighed standing up. "Okay Edward, the truth is, I've been lying to you. I'm not really human." I stopped testing his reaction. "Bella, what are you talking about of course you are, your scent, the blood..." he said. I shook my head.

"I also lied to you about my gift. Along with all I've got, another power is to mask myself so I seem human to mythical creatures." I slowly pulled off my shield. Edward gasped. "There's more." I said. I released my wings, smiling at the sensation it gave me. "Edward, I am an Immortal Angel."

Edwards's mouth opened wide. I frowned I knew he would be like this, just like every other stupid supernatural I had ever met.

Just then the door flew open and all the Cullen's crouched protectively around Edward. The blonde looked at me with disgust. She said to me sourly, "I knew this would happen, you're a freak!" The words left her mouth and I couldn't take it anymore. I hovered out of the window, tears streaking down my face and I said to them "I would never have hurt him, I thought you loved me Edward, but your like every other creature I have ever met, they just want me for my blood or don't accept what I am, my brother was right I should never have come back!" And with that I flew out of the window leaving them dumbstruck!

There was one destination stuck in my head. Chicago. I was surprised I found my way there because there were tears streaming down my face. I thought he would be different, I thought he loved me. I soon reached Chicago and my brothers were waiting outside for me, happy that I had come again to visit them.

But their smiles soon turned to frowns when they saw my tears. "Bella, what happened? It was that bloodsucker wasn't it!" Logan said, quickly pulling me in a hug. But I was too upset to say anything. After all, I had just been rejected by my soul mate!

I went inside and cried till I was sure no more tears could come. Then I told my brothers about what happened. I thought they would be angry I spilt our secret to vampires but instead they were more furious I was hurt.

I stayed cradled in my brother's arms and I didn't talk, or eat, or sleep. My brothers got more and more worried about me and convinced me to have some water but even then it was just two sips. My life felt incomplete without him, I wanted to end it, but that was the problem, over the years I came to realise that of course I can't die.

EPOV

"umm, Edward would you love me no matter what?" The moment Bella said those words I knew something was up. Of course I'd love her, she is my mate! But what was in front of me right now I definitely didn't expect to see. My beautiful Bella had two layered wings jutting out of her back, tinted a slightly pink colour. "Edward, I am an Immortal Angel." she said. Wow. All the times I had called her my angel and that was what she really was. I was lost for words.

Suddenly the door burst open and my whole family ran in. They ran to me and did what looked like a protective stance in front and around me. "I knew this would happen, you're a freak!" Rosalie spat at Bella. I was shocked, why was she calling her a freak? Bella was beautiful!

But it was too late. Before I could do or say anything Bella pushed open a window, tears in her eyes. Her wings had turned slightly blue. "I would never have hurt him, I thought you loved me Edward, but your like every other creature I have ever met, they just want me for my blood or don't accept what I am, my brother was right I should never have come back!" She cried.

What, what was she talking about of course I love her! And blood? Her blood, although it smelt amazing, didn't appeal to me like other humans' did. I think it had something to do with the mating bond. I wanted to run after my sweet love, my angel, but it was too late. She had jumped out of the window and flew off.

That's when I blew, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, SHE'S MY MATE, I LOVE HER, SHE'S GONE NOW AND SHE'S NOT GOING TO COME BACK, I LOVE HER , I love her!" I sobbed, my family looked at me sympathetically and murmurs their sorry's, all but Rosalie who was the one who was most to blame. But I didn't have the energy to say anything more to her.

Alice tried to put her arms around me to say sorry but I shrugged them off and looked for Bella's bedroom, once I found it I closed the door, pulled one of her shirts form her wardrobe and inhaled her scent in.

I was going to need it a lot because I was going to follow her.


	11. Apologise

_-I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you__  
><em>_And I need you like a heart needs a beat__  
><em>_(But that's nothing new)__  
><em>_Yeah yeah__  
><em>_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue__  
><em>_And you say__  
><em>_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you.-_

_-Apologise by Timbaland_

So sorry it took so long for us to update hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 11-

EPOV

Running outside, I searched around for Bella's scent. It was quite strong outside the window she jumped out of so I followed that. Thank God she lived in a forest because I used the trees to follow her scent seen as it was much higher up. But not high enough. Bella's scent was very faint and soon I could hardly smell it at all. I growled in frustration. Now what was I going to do?

I ran back to my house to see my family looking at me apologetically. Alice gave me a phone which I recognised as Bella's. When I switched it on it was unlocked thanks to Bella using her phone earlier. I looked at the screensaver to see Bella with four boys and she was on the back of one of the boys, kissing his cheek. I didn't care if Bella was with this other boy because I loved her and I would bed her to come back to me. I looked at her contact list and saw a name saying Caleb Swan. It was her brother, if I googled him then I could easily find the address. I switched her laptop on and went onto Google.

But all I found were irrelevant things, nothing that would be of any use to me. Frowning in frustration, I decided to call Angela to see whether Bella had said anything about her brothers. She seemed very shocked to hear me and of course nervous. She took too long giving me the information so by the end of the phone call I wanted to crush the phone. But I had the information. Her brothers lived in Chicago, which was probably where she'd gone.

I stood up swiftly and made my way to the door, to see my family standing in front of it. "Move aside!" I hissed at Rosalie, her thoughts held concern and anger that I was going to find her and that she could be dangerous as did my family. "Bella is not going to hurt me!" _We don't know that bro;_ Emmett thought to me in his head.

Alice saw that I would not move until they let me through "Well at least let us come with you!" She said and my family agreed. I also reluctantly agreed, I would do anything just as long as they let me go. I decided that running would get me there much faster.

But as I was running I knew it was impossible. Running to Chicago, it would take forever. But it was too late to turn back now. We finally reached Chicago and I searched for Bella's scent, hoping, praying, her scent would show up. But we had no such luck. I decided I would just have to ask someone. I went to the nearest house and knocked on the door, not caring what anyone thought of me. I just wanted my Bella. A girl answered. Hi, do you happen to know where Caleb Swan lives? I asked. She seemed a little wowed at first obviously admiring me

But then she said, "Oh yeah, Caleb Swan, of course. He lives somewhere in the forest though no-one knows where. He doesn't even take his girlfriends home. Not that he's had many, just one that I remember. Although he is_ gorgeous_!"

This pointless human girl was babbling on and I really didn't want to hear it. "Thank you for your help" I said quickly before turning and running at human pace to the forest. But I could still hear her thoughts loud and clear. She had a crush on this Caleb Swan.

I finally caught another scent which had a tiny part which resembled Bella's scent, _maybe it was an angel thing_, I thought mentally. I ran in the direction of the scent and found a house, bigger than ours, it had many rooms and as I took in the vastness of the house I caught Bella's scent once again. So she had been her recently. I walked up to the door and knocked.

A boy opened the door; he looked at around the age of 19 or 20. He had around 4 different shades of brown and looked as if he hadn't had a decent night's sleep. He seemed to be covered in Bella's scent and I could smell it emanating from the house. Maybe Bella was with one of the boys living here, cause there's at least more then 3 more scents in here, but Bella would never cheat on me, she said she loved me, but then again I told her and I didn't respond when she told me her secret because I was dumbstruck!

Well to be honest I'm going to beg her to come back to me even if she doesn't want me and I won't leave till she orders me away. I thought determinedly. I pulled out of my inner monologue when the boy asked me who I was and what I wanted. I said to him "Look is Bella here?" he then called into the house shouting to the other people who were obviously home "Logan, did you tell someone that Bella was here cause there's someone here asking for her!" He was replied by a boy saying 

"Tell him to wait 2 minutes I'm nearly done!" I looked at the boy and waited as patiently as possible, dying for Bella to be in my arms. Then the boys eye's widened and her breathed out "OMG, your a vampire aren't you, are you that Cullen boy who destroyed my sisters life?" I looked at him wide eyed. Ah yes, this must be Bella's brother. Of course Bella would never cheat on me. I was being stupid now, Bella's not even with me!

Then another boy with longish brown hair who looked quite muscular appeared with a furious look on his face. "Bloodsucker" he hissed. "Where's Bella" I asked ignoring his comment. "You will not go anywhere near her!" He shouted.

But then, before I could react, I felt a strong fist connect with my face. I fell to the ground with surprise and felt my face throb. I touched it and winced. Wait, that didn't make sense, I'm a vampire, I can't get beaten up! But I guess this was something else Bella never told me about Immortal Angels.

I suddenly recovered and asked again "where's Bella" but it came out half slurred as I felt that my lip had swollen. "Don't even say her name Cullen".

Then I felt another blow to my face, I asked again where she was and felt another blow and fell to the ground again my face feeling bruised, "Why so sullen Cullen finally understand what it feels like to be hurt, but then again you will never understand what Bella went through, what our kind go through when they lose the person they love, obviously we couldn't emphasise with her because we didn't understand the pain, well maybe you do understand now!" he spat and picked me up by the collar again so I was right in his face again.

He was just about to say something else when he looked towards the door to see my family come in growling protectively. "And you said she won't hurt you!" Rosalie sneered. Just then the door flew open and Bella walked out tears already in her eyes. I didn't like the fact that I had made her cry.

She saw my family standing there but hadn't seen me yet. "What happened?" She cried helplessly. No one answered seeing the broken expression on her face, they all looked down ashamed and my family actually felt guilt and upset from what they had said to her earlier and Jasper could feel everything Bella was feeling.

Rosalie however was not affected at all. "Why don't you ask them, the freaks you call your family, or maybe you just have them over to play with but you're not going to play with my brother? They beat him up because of you and it's your entire fault." Bella tried to look at me and get around Rosalie, but she wasn't moving.

Emmett looked at his mate, but didn't exactly back her up because he felt terrible for what he had said to Bella. "Why don't you just fly back home, were you came from and don't come back and leave us alone." she sneered I growled at her and so did her brothers and looked surprisingly at me, it was then did they understand that Blondie as they called her was acting as our spokesperson and that I didn't want to hurt Bella and that I loved her.

Then Bella did something no one expected "Well if your forgetting Rosalie this is my territory your standing on, and whilst we establish that I wanted to add something, you may think were freaks but we are not the only supernatural's in this room and yes I might be dangerous but I would never hurt your family, your brother or anyone, but there's one thing you should know about me, if I feel the slightest bit threatened or if I feel my family are I won't hesitate to protect them, just as you would do yours, so why don't you do me a favour and move out of my way and go cool of outside so I can help Edward or I won't be responsible for my actions!"

She said in a very calm yet firm voice. Rosalie huffed and moved aside and Bella kneeled down in front of me and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She then placed her hands on my face and closed her eyes and then she started speaking in a language that I hadn't ever heard of, but it sounded beautiful as it left her mouth.

My family came to surround me and Bella watching as the bruises slowly faded even Rosalie came in and watched in awe as the swellings slowly disappeared as quick as they had appeared.

"What language is she speaking?" Carlisle asked "The lost language of the angels!" her brother whispered. "Only some know this language they are born with it on their tongue, Bella is the last one left with It." the one with the 4 shades of brown hair continued.

I was shocked. Bella was even more amazing than I first thought. "Bella, love, I'm so sorry, I love you." I said trying to meet her gaze. But she turned away standing up. "Bella.." I tried to say but before I could do anything she had opened up her wings and started to fly off. I quickly scrambled to my feet. Looking around I found the tallest tree and ran to it, kicking up the sides to the highest branches.

"Edward!" I heard Esme call from below but I ignored her, my eyes trained on the angel in front of me. She turned back, tears in her eyes. "We don't belong with each other Edward" She whispered.

"Of course we do Bella! We are mates, I love you, and I'm not lying. I don't think you're a freak, I think you're beautiful." Suddenly, the guy with a beanie who had knocked me out was hovering in front of me. "Leave her alone." he said. I shook my head. "No, Bella, I am not leaving here until I get you back!"


	12. Love Is Hard

_-and it kicks so hard it breaks your bones  
>cuts so deep it hits your soul<br>__tears your skin and makes your blood flow  
>its better that you know that love is hard- <em>

_Love Is Hard by James Morrison_

Just to answer a review or well explain it, the reason its all so fast with the fact Bella and Edward are together is because we think the vampire mating should be really strong, so strong they can't bare to be away from each other plus Bella is confident so she isn't shy about telling Edward how she feels.

Please check out a website we created for our account link is on profile we will put up pictures for the story on there Bella's precious Audi is on there now! please check it out!

Chapter 12-

EPOV

"Bella, please listen to me, I love you, I never stopped loving you, in fact the most that happened was my love for you got stronger! Please forgive me, I ran all the way from Forks just to get you back!" I pleaded with my angel.

"Enough of the crap Cullen!" Her brother snarled. "Its not crap!" I insisted. "Bella I am not lying I swear to you." She was silent, wide-eyed. "You-you really ran from Forks?" She asked. I nodded sincerity in my eyes. "Oh Edward" she gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

"Look Logan give us a minute please." she said to her brother." But Bella," he pleaded.

"I'll only be a while please let me sort this." She insisted. "Okay" he sighed and kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll be in my room if you need to talk to me." She kissed him on the cheek and then he flew back through the window.

"Take a walk with me", she muttered quietly, that I barely caught it. She flew to the forest floor and we continued to walk through the forest.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Edward but you have to know when I said we don't belong together I was saying the truth!" She stopped and I turned to face her. "And I was saying the truth when I said I don't care and I love you." I said.

"You don't understand Edward, I could kill you, if I lose control at any times I could kill you. I've killed other vampires before." She said frustration ion her voice. And with that she walked away.

"I don't believe that," I whispered and followed her. "It's because you believe the lie, camouflage, if I lost control at any time I could set fire to you, I could kill you in the most painful ways, I could hurt you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. You don't belong with me, you deserve someone that won't hurt you, you deserve someone better."

I want you and only you! I retorted stubbornly.

"You don't understand Edward!" She shouted so loud it shocked me. I stumbled back a little. I was shocked to see her eyes flash crimson.

Suddenly there was a ball of fire in her hands. My eyes widened. "You see now, I could kill you. I had to move away from my brothers because my shield was getting out of control. All these powers I absorbed would just come out at random times. If that happened again when I was near you Edward, if I unleashed a fire ball, I could kill you!" Tears were falling down her face. I wanted to stroke them away. I took a step forward.

"As if you can outrun me!" she shouted and her words echoed around me, she became a blur in front of me never slowing. "As if you can fight me off!" She threw her fireball at the tree causing it to burst into flames. Then she blew it and it fell to the floor as ashes. "I'm designed to kill!"

"I trust you, I'm here and I trust you." I whispered and moved towards her. She flinched away and said "Don't!" I looked around and found her in a tree. My family are different, they can control there powers, but it doesn't make us any safer, I'm the most dangerous predator in the world, everything about me invites you in, my voice my face even my smell, as if I would need any of that. My family and I are the last of our kind and out of all of them I'm the youngest but the strongest, I'm the most powerful Immortal in the whole history of creation! Listen to me, you deserve a normal life, well as normal as you'll get it!" She laughed bitterly.

Something inside me snapped. "Normal? Normal, Bella?" I shouted back. "I am a vampire. I can read minds, I'm fast and I'm powerful just like you. I am the fastest in my family too. Can't you see Bella? Can't you see? We are made for each other."

I ran to the same tree Bella was in, squatting next to her. "We are the same Bella, we both are powerful and fast, this is how vampire mating works. Carlisle and Esme. Two of the kindest most caring people you could meet. Rosalie and Emmett, vain and cocky. Jasper and Alice, make you feel different emotions in a split second. See, we are made for each other just as the rest of my family are with their mates. Surely you can't deny what we have between us is true?

"You still don't understand Edward, I'm faster then you, I'm stronger then any newborn, I can use anyone's powers against them. And since I can't use my powers properly I could easily by accident use Jane's or Kate Denali's powers on you, I could kill you so very easily, I could crush your skull in my hands I could hurt you and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt. My brothers were right when they told me not to get close to you, I didn't know about all the risks and all the danger I put you in just by being with you."

"I keep telling you Bella, I don't care. I know you would never hurt me, I trust you." I said taking her hand. "Edward, being a vampire is easier than being like me. You can die, I cannot. If anything happened to you there is no way I could join you."

I gasped. "Bella, are you thinking about suicide if I died?" I asked. "Would you if I could die?" she replied. "That's different," I said. But of course I would, I would find a way. "Look Bella, we are both alive right now, can't we focus on that? We can be together if you have faith in us."

"I want to believe we have a future but I don't want to risk testing it." She sighed, seeming weaker than before. I put my arm around her. "There is no point it life if all you do is shy away from risks. My love for you will not die just because you are more powerful than me." I told her.

"Bella, I love you and you are the only one I want to spend all of eternity with, please, you will not hurt me and Alice can see if you would too! And I promise I'll never leave you."

She was silent, her face in thought. "Fine, and don't think I don't want to be with you cause I really do but if you get hurt because of me don't say I didn't warn you!" I laughed. "Sure thing my love."

Sorry it's so short – we'll try and make them longer!

_-and it kicks so hard it breaks your bones,__  
>cuts so deep it hits your soul<br>tears your skin and makes your blood flow  
>its better that you know that love is hard.-<br>_

and it kicks so hard itbreaks your bones,  
>cuts so deep it hits your soul<br>tears your skin and makes your blood flow


	13. Emergency

Hey guys, please check out our website, pictures of Bella's brothers are now up along with some others. Also leave a comment on it too if you can just let us know what you think of it! Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

_-So you give up every chance you get__  
><em>_just to feel new again__  
><em>_I think we have an emergency__  
><em>_I think we have an emergency-_

_-Emergency by Paramore_

Chapter 13-

BPOV

Back home in Forks, I was curled up in Edward's arms. Things felt so fast. It was just a few days ago I met Edward. Just a few days ago. Edward started to stir. "Bella, there's something I want to show you." he said. I slipped off his lap and he took my hand. "Come back to my house." he said.

We started to run towards the Cullen Mansion. When we got there Alice was waiting for us, smiley and annoying as always. I ignored her; I still wasn't ready to become friends with her or Blondie.

"Bellaaa!" came a booming voice from behind and out of habit, I jumped up and clung to the ceiling as Emmett ran to the place were I was standing and started looking for me. Jasper looked up and smiled

"Sorry Bella he's gone high, we just came back form hunting and when he caught your scent he ran even faster!" Jasper was the only other vampire I was comfortable with, he had experienced newborn fights just as I had. My arms were covered with bites, but I hadn't told Edward yet. I'm surprised Jasper hasn't recognised me yet.

"Jasper, who are you talking to, I'm trying to find Bell-" he stopped short when he saw me, "Oh there you are!" he boomed once again and Edward pulled me down, as soon as my feet touched the ground I was picked up into a bone crushing only Emmett style bear hug.

"Hello to you to Emmett!" I chuckled, whilst Edward waited impatiently for Emmett to put me down, but he wouldn't let go, it was as if he thought I was going to disappear.

"Emmett if you don't let me down I might have to set fire to your arm!" I joked.

Suddenly I was thrust away from Emmett. "Don't lay a finger on him." Blondie hissed. I rolled my eyes. "No sweat Blondie, it was a joke!" I muttered. She glared at me and stalked away, head held high as if she's the most powerful creature on the planet. I was tempted to flick a fireball at her 'perfect' blonde hair. Pixie giggled.

Alright the pixie wasn't that bad but she did get annoying at some times.

The door suddenly opened and Esme and Carlisle walked in hand in hand. Carlisle's hair was a little messed up, "Looks like someone got busy!" Emmett bellowed and I burst out laughing and fell to the floor rolling around. Emmet joining me followed by Jasper, my laughs were always contagious .Everyone was laughing and Carlisle and Esme looked away sheepishly.

"Oops sorry Carlisle, Esme." I giggled. Edward put his arm around me, still shaking with laughter. "Ahem, well.." Carlisle said feeling uncomfortable. I felt bad. "Hey Jasper, you wanna watch me kick Emmett's butt on Xbox?" I asked quickly changing the subject. "Oh its on sis!" Emmett shouted charging into the games room. I followed with Edward.

"Carlisle and Esme are grateful." He whispered. I shrugged. "I shouldn't have started laughing, I feel mean." I mumbled. "Don't worry love, they're not angry at you." He said.

Emmett pulled out a racing game, Formula 1, well there's something he doesn't know about me, I rock at this game. I settled down next to him on the couch and took the games console in my hands. "So, if I win I get to do something for you and if you win you can do something to me! Deal"

"Deal" he agreed. And we shook hands after spitting on them. I'm like a total tomboy considering I was brought up in a house full of boys.

2 hours later, If Emmett could cry he would be right now. "Wow Bella, I've never seen Emmett this upset!" Alice giggled. "Hmm, I did warn you Emmett, I'm a pro at this game!" I laughed. "You beat him 5 times, you're a legend girl!" Jasper cheered. I smiled modestly. "Is there any one that can beat you?"

"Just my brother Logan," I frowned, "but I'm working on it!"

"There's someone better than you?" Emmett asked horrified. "Yep, but I'm close to beating him, and I think I might be ready for a game with him!" they all chuckled "Last time we had a week were we played video games non stop against each other it was a tournament, we didn't even stop to sleep or eat, by the end of the week my brothers were knackered but Logan and I didn't even break a sweat, and another time we had a sports week and we went head to head competing with each other." They all looked wide eyed at me.

"Hey Bells I bet I could beat you in press ups, sit ups and keepy-upys!" Emmett boomed and raced outside. Let's just say that Emmett cried about it for hours considering I beat him in most of the tournaments. When will he ever learn that my shield will always give me an unfair advantage?

"Bella," Edward said that night when I was lying in bed. "Why do you seem to never get tired?" I laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" He shook his head. "I don't have to sleep, only if I want. It gives me energy and a break from the world but I won't get tired if I don't sleep." I told him. He sighed. "Bella, just when I think I know everything about you, you pop up with something else. You are a mystery." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward, there is a lot more to me than what you already know, it could just be overwhelming." I said. "We have all of eternity, please let me in." He breathed. "But first, ger some sleep." I rolled my eyes. "I could talk to you forever, I don't need anything pointless like sleep getting in my way!" I said. "I don't want you to ever be weak, especially seeing how special and unique you are." he insisted. Then he started to hum a tune I didn't recognise.

I remembered then that He didn't get a chance to show me what ever it was he needed to show me, but it didn't matter, we had all of forever.

Suddenly I felt my body getting very hot and my veins started coming out and glowing a brilliant blue. I gasped. Oh No. "Edward get out of the house." I whispered staring at my hands "Bella your getting really warm and what's wrong with your arms?" he asked.

"Edward get out of the room!" I screamed and he ran out watching me. I heard the Cullen's enter and ask what happened. The pain was becoming unbearable. I leaned against the door and put my head in my hands screaming out in pain. I needed my brother he would know what to do. The door came off it's hinges and the Cullen's surrounded me asking what was wrong.

"Call my brothers now!"

"Bella what's wrong just tell us!"

"I don't know just call them know and get back!" I screamed out again in pain no person could ever endure without dying.

"Do as she says idiots!" Rosalie hissed.

EPOV

I was holding Bella in my arms when suddenly her body started to grow hot. I looked down to see her veins glowing a brilliant blue through her skin. "Edward, get out of here." Bella whispered. "Bella, your getting really warm what's wrong with your arms?" I asked starting to panic. "Edward, get out of the room," she screamed suddenly jumping up. She looked terrified, her body started trembling. I didn't understand what was happening but I opened the door, stepping out of the room but keeping it open so Bella was in my sight.

Suddenly the door burst open and Alice appeared behind me. "What's happening I saw...well this in a vision." She whispered eyes wide. "Call my brothers now." Bella sobbed leaning against the door. I took a step towards her but Alice held me back. Don't" she said. "Bella what's wrong just tell us."

"I don't know just call them know and get back!" she screamed out in pain. The sound made me break inside, I felt like I was dying. I heard Jasper retreat out of the house. The pain was obviously affecting him too.

"Do as she says idiots."Rosalie hissed.

"Carlisle." I said my throat dry. He quickly rushed up to Bella, in full doctor mode. "Bella, listen, take deep breaths." he advised.

I looked around for Bella's phone. I found it and scrolled through her contacts, finding the one titled Caleb Swan. I quickly called. "Hello, Bella." He answered. "Umm no, it's Edward." I replied. "Where's Bella, is she okay?" he asked suddenly protective. "No that's why I'm calling. Something's wrong with Bella, she asked me to call you. She's gone all warm and her veins are glowing she seems in pain. Please help her." I felt dry tears form in my eyes. "Tell her I'm on my way." he said and cut off the call.

I watched Bella carefully as she writhed in pain on the floor jerking up every now and then, Carlisle tried to hold her down. He suddenly let go of her arm and whispered "Impossible!"

"What, what happened? Carlisle tell me!" I shouted.

"Her body is over 250 degrees! Any higher and it could kill any immortal!"

Suddenly Bella jerked up and called out to me. "Edward hand me the bow, quickly!"  
>I returned to her side in a minute. She pulled a cuff out with some sort of crest on it and slid it on and whispered a word in another language. We all winced as we saw small blades slide out of the cuff, it was as if it was hidden under the surface and only came out when summoned. It ripped her skin open there and slid into her skin, the sound of her skin ripping audible.<p>

A muffled scream came from Bella and I winced. "What did she do?" I whispered. "Painkillers" Carlisle said. "It doesn't look like its working" Alice whispered. _Its feeding morphine into her body_ Carlisle thought. "How can I help" I asked. "Get a wet flannel and dish" he advised. Eager to do something to help, I quickly got them and took it over to Bella. Carlisle had lay her down on the couch so I knelt next to her.

"Get me some more morphine it helps with the pain!" She panted. I ran out of the house the fastest I could run and returned. I tried to put the needles into her skin but they broke as soon as they made contact. "My skin is impenetrable, give it to me!"

I did as she said and she whispered again in another language and the blades came out she somehow put the morphine onto the blades and they went back into her skin and she screamed out again. She suddenly wrapped herself into a tight ball her wings coming out. They had dark red lines on them that looked like veins yet they were slightly blueish. "Bella whats wrong what can I do?" I shouted frustrated

"Edward don't shout that's not helping" Alice said whilst Emmett held me back. "Why are you holding me back she needs my help." I growled. "Her brothers are here!" Alice hissed back.

There was a gust of wind and Logan kneeled in front of her and took her into his arms. "Bella, Bella calm down it's me, Look at me, you're safe. Sshhhhhhh. Baby girl you're going to be alright."

Suddenly Logan was on the floor and Bella was on her back writhing in pain. "Idiot! she didn't have her shield up she shocked you. You know she can't control herself." Bella's oldest brother shouted. Bella had tears streaming down her face as she jerked and writhed in pain. "Bella listen to me, can you hear me." he asked.

Suddenly a guy whose name I didn't came in front of her and said "Bella listen to me, can you hear me it's me Jackson, listen to me and try putting your shield up, sweetheart, honey put your shield up!" Suddenly a purple glow flashed on my love just for a second. "Well done Babe now try calming yourself down, slowly, do you remember when we were living in Texas in the cottage, and we learned how to ride horses, well you taught me, you taught me how to ride Austin your horse and then I brought one myself and we went riding together. Remember how calm and peaceful it was there. Remember the picnic we had by the stream, remember how calm you felt sitting in the trees reading books all day. Remember Bella and calm yourself."

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Carlisle. "Trying to calm her down psychologically." He replied.

Bella remained in the position, but she was no longer in pain, she looked almost like she was asleep. "Logan, Jackson, Daniel, fill the bath with cold water and put ice cubes in it, we need to cool her down so she will wake up." Caleb told them.

They got up looking at Bella warily and filled it up, quicker then any vampire could. Caleb lifted her up and Daniel and Jackson removed her jumper and Logan lifted off her shirt so she was only wearing her denim shorts and black tank top. Caleb carried her bridal style and put her into the water and we stood in the bathroom waiting for her to wake up and Logan went and got her a change of clothes and hoodie.

We watched as the minutes ticked by and Bella lied lifelessly in the bath tub as we waited anxiously for her to get out. But then, Bella's hands shot out as her hands clutched the bath and she got up and water spilled out of the bath tub, she fell under again. I moved to help her but her borhter held me back. "Leave her, she needs to regain her strength alone." He ordered.

Bella then resurfaced, three times before she had a tight grip and stumbled out of the bath grabbing the towel on her way wiping her face. She looked weaker and paler. She stumbled towards us and fell into her brothers arms and fainted.

I rushed forward. "We got her Cullen," Caleb snarled. They took her to her bedroom where Carlisle was waiting. I noticed the rest if the family had left. "What happened?" I asked, still feeling in shock. "Her shield is strengthening, she's absorbed too many powers. But her shield wont let her let some go so it sucks away at her. She's still young, she can't control it." Her brother Daniel explained. I went to her side. She was still unconscious. Logan was whispering to her quietly.

I went to her other side, taking her hand. "Bella," I whispered. She shuddered, her back rippling. "Bella, can you hear me." I asked. There was no response, but then she started to tremble. Her veins started to glow again, but not as strong. "Move back, you don't know whats going to happen!" Caleb cried. Bella had told me if she lost control she could kill me. I remembered the tree turning to ashes. "Carlisle" I warned backing out of the door, but leaving it open.

We were just in time because Bella suddenly…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Love Me

_-__'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'__  
><em>_'Cause you're my angel sent from above__  
><em>_Baby, you can do no wrong__  
><em>_My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya__  
><em>_With me, girl, is where you belong__  
><em>_Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya-__  
><em>_-Love Me by Justin Bieber_

Dedicated to _mortalwings_ cause we HEART her!

Chapter 14-

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER..._

_We were just in time because Bella suddenly…_

EPOV

Bella suddenly created a large ball of fire in her hands. Shaking she screamed loudly, flinging it at a small table. It burst into flames. I could smell the wood burning and swallowed. It was a good job we moved, because the table was directly behind the place I was standing.

But then Bella started to look around blindly. "Edward" she sobbed. I started to move into the room. Bella's brothers were putting out the fire so it was safe. But Carlisle held me back. "Son, she could do it again, wait till she has control." he advised

"Caleb help me please!" she sobbed. Her brother left the fire which was now out and went to her side. "Bella, I need you to calm down, this isn't helping, control yourself." he said calmly. But Bella was still thrashing. "It burns, so hard. The pain." I could hear her voice soaked in pain. I couldn't just stand here watching her.

I ran into the room and to her side. "Bella, its Edward, listen to me, you have to do what your brothers tell you." I said taking her hand. "Edward?" she gasped as if she was surprised I was there. But then she gritted her teeth as another shot of pain hit her. It reminded me of the vampire change. I did not want my Bella to ever experience that. "Bella, I'm here, but you have to control yourself. Remember when you told me you could loose control and kill me? Well, if you don't control yourself you might just do that." I told her hoping she would understand and listen. "Edward, the pain, it hurts." she gasped. "I know Bella." I whispered.

"Jackson my bag!" she sobbed, "her bag?" they all looked at each other incredulously wondering what that meant "Her bag!" Jackson suddenly exclaimed and ran into her wardrobe pulling a bag out and emptying it out onto the floor.

He took put a black string that had engraving on it, Caleb lifted her slowly and Jackson moved forward and kissed he forehead and tied the string around her neck he then whispered some word, that I couldn't quite make out even though I was right next to her.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded. It looked as if he was strangling her with that piece of string. "Just trust us Cullen." Caleb grunted. Bella started to cough, her hands flying up to the string. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body flew up.

I grabbed the string ready to pull it off. What were they thinking? "Leave it." Her brothers growled. "It's absorbing some of the power, a last minute thing. But it also absorbs a lot of her energy, which is why its last minute." Reluctantly, I drew back my hand.

She suddenly curled back into a ball and started sobbing, "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry!" she started rocking herself back and forth like a little girl, "Please forgive me, please!" she begged. I didn't know whether she was talking to me or someone else therefore had no idea whether to answer her or not.

Jackson moved onto the bed and kissed her hair, "Bella baby it's okay, it's okay I'm here, listen to me. It's not your fault love, your going to be okay now, shhhhh." he carried on rocking her back and forth and Daniel left the room and came back with and injection to sedate her and some Tylenol. She swallowed 3 Tylenol for the pain, we all thought that the overdose would kill her but they told us that she needed 3 for it to work. She injected herself 2 times and fell asleep in Jacksons lap as he stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to her.

I put a hand on Bella's arm and Jackson understood. He let go of her and I caught her in my arms before she hit the bed. I moved her so her head was on my shoulder and pushed back her hair. I felt her forehead was incredibly warm so I placed my cool hand on it. I placed my other hand on her back. I was aware that Bella was wearing very little clothing, her legs and arms on show. But I hadn't even looked; all I was concerned about was her health

Jackson then came back to Bella with a fluffy towel in his hands. He started drying her off then went tucked her into her bed. It was then that I saw a vampire bite on her wrist before Jackson put her hand under the sheets and kissed her on the head before switching the lamp on and sitting in the rocking chair near the bed. I switched the light off and her brother's went to put her things away and sat in the living room. My family and I decided to follow them.

I didn't say anything about the bite, I decided I would ask Bella about that another time.


	15. Broken Strings

So, so, so sorry for such a late update hope you guys haven't given up on us we've been really busy with exams and such recently sorry again and hope you like the chapter! Once again please check out our site! (link on profile)

_-Oh the truth hurts_

_And lies worse_

_I can't like it anymore_

_And I love you a little less than before-_

_-Broken strings by James Morrison_

Chapter 15-

EPOV

We were all sat in the small lounge. Logan and Daniel were playing video games, Jackson was watching them, Caleb was pacing outside Bella's bedroom and Carlisle and I were sitting in a corner. Carlisle was explaining what he thinks going to happen to Bella.

"She will be a bit dizzy and drowsy I'm guessing when she wakes up. She'll need a lot of care. Maybe you can persuade her brothers to let her stay at our house so we can have her under proper medical care." he suggested. I nodded. "Definitely."

Then we heard the rustling of sheets from Bella's room. We all jumped to our feet just as she came out of the room, looking very tired. Her curly hair was messy and all over the place, but she still manage to look beautiful. My Bella could pull off a bin bag.

"Bella, how are you feeling, you alright sweetie?" Caleb asked at once. Bella frowned. "Where's that buzzing coming from, is there a bee in here? Why haven't you guys let it out?" I glanced at Carlisle. He rushed over to Bella's side. She smiled when she saw him then looked over his shoulder at me. Our eyes met, and that moment was truly special. We said nothing, just stared into each others eyes. I felt love in them, and I was sure mine read the same.

Then she looked away, blinking. "Bella, are you alright?" Logan asked. She nodded. "I need a bath," she said, "Why am I all wet? Did I go cliff diving in my sleep again? How could you let me do that guys? Remember the last time, I nearly died but it was a lot of fun though. We need to do it again." Bella was babbling on now. "Bella, Bella, slow down. You didn't go cliff diving but you do need to have a bath." Caleb said.

Bella pouted. "Shower." 

"Bath"

"Shower."

"Umm Bella? I think it would be wise if you had a bath. You could fall because you're still a bit drowsy." Carlisle said. "But a shower would be quicker" she argued. Carlisle thought about it then nodded. "Your right, if you stay like this you're going to catch a cold."

Bella grinned. "Wait before you go Bella, tell me has the buzzing stopped?" Logan asked. Bella nodded. "Yes"

"Liar!" He retorted. "Whoever said I told the truth." She replied cheekily. That's my Bella. "Come on Bella, get into the shower." Caleb sighed. She turned and walked straight into the door. "Bella!" we all cried rushing to her side. "Oops!" She giggled. She moved and opened the door, walking in. "Umm Bella, that's the closet." Jackson pointed out. "I knew that, just testing." she said. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought she was drunk. Bella finally made it to the bathroom. I stayed outside in case I heard her fall.

She was moving around a lot. Her brothers jumped up when they heard a crash, she stuck her head out her neck showing and giggled , "It's okay, I just dropped my bath things." She disappeared and I could hear the water stop, okay I'm like any other boy, I couldn't help but let my imagination go a bit wild.

My siblings came in and asked where Bella was, Carlisle told them she was in the shower. I could hear Bella singing softly in the shower, it made us all smile. Esme shouted out "Bella sweetie do you need any help?" we waited for a while before Bella replied sounding like a little girl "It's okay, I'll be okay!"

Her brothers started laughing and we looked questioningly at them "One time when Bella was little we asked her if she could have a bath by her self because we would always be with her, she said she would be fine and walked in, 5minutes later we heard a scream ands Bella ran out looking really scared wrapped in a towel, when we asked her why she said she could do it on her own even though she couldn't she told us she wasn't scared it's just that she thought she saw a ghost and it said it was going to kill me!"

We all started laughing "Hey in my defence I was 5!" Bella screamed back and then shouted "Jackson I forgot my clothes out there can you get them?"

"Give me 2 minutes Bells!" he shouted back and disappeared into her closet. She stuck her hand out a little and her neck out of the door, I could see the bite again and when she saw me staring she pulled her arm in. Jackson came back out and handed her the clothes and she met his eyes for a second and you could tell she was having a conversation with him just like Alice and I always had, I couldn't hear them because he was blocking me. "Thanks" she whispered and I felt as if I had hurt her.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Caleb asked for what must have been the hundredth time. I held on to Bella's hand. She sighed. "Caleb, I'm sorry for what happened but I'm fine now, just leave it." She insisted. "Bella, you're still young, we should be staying with you, and we're your only family left!" Logan said.

"Logan, we are Bella's and the rest of your family too. We may be natural enemies but Edward and Bella's love has broken that barrier. We have never been like other traditional vampires and we're not willing to change that now. Just consider myself and Esme your parents and the rest your siblings." Carlisle said.

Caleb looked wary but the rest nodded. I read their minds. _Wow that's really generous of them. They seem like an ok bunch. _

_If Bella's happy I'm happy._

Caleb however thought this was some kind of trap. _They are vampires at the end of the day, I don't want to risk Bella._

I frowned. "Caleb, Bella is perfectly safe with us. I would never ever hurt her or let any one else hurt her." I told him. He looked surprised. "What.. How?" He stuttered.

"Edward has the ability to read minds." Bella said sounding quite proud of me. This made me smile. "Well Edward would you please try to stay out of my brain?" he muttered, "I would be my pleasure!" I replied.

Then Bella started jumping up and down on the spot "You know what that means don't you" she squealed at her brothers "uh-oh!" her three brothers said in unison and Caleb groaned "Now I can read minds too! I'll know all the moves you're gunna make in chess and I'll be able to beat you at everything!" "Yes, Bella when we get back to the house I want you to play chess with Edward, considering he can't read your mind but you can read his!" Emmett said and Jasper mentally agreed, I sighed this is going to be a long day.

BPOV

It was the next day and Edward and I pulled up at the Cullen mansion. He had insisted on staying the night with me to be sure I was ok.

He lay on top of the bed next to me, humming an unfamiliar tune. When I asked what it was he just said I would find out soon.

He took me inside and I greeted the Cullen's. Jasper and Rosalie were absent. "Bella!" Emmett boomed crushing me tightly. "Hey Emmett." I replied grinning. "Where's Jazz Hands?" Everyone cracked up laughing at the nickname

"He's gone hunting honey." Esme said between laughs. Ah, it's a shame, we were gunna play Xbox!" I sighed. "Yeh, lets go little sis, we can play!" Emmett boomed standing up and running toward me, slinging me over his shoulder. "Emmett it's 10, I want Bella to go to sleep!" he shouted

"Aahh!" we both exclaimed like little kids. "Please Eddie let me play for a little while!" I said, whilst pouting. He was going to let me but then he realised I called him Eddie.

"Since you called me Eddie, no!" he said, smiling at me, he slung me over his shoulder and I mouthed to Emmett later.

Emmett grinned widely. "Bella you do remember I'm a mind-reader." My Eddie said. I giggled. "I know, you do remember I can shock you so please put me down!" Edward suddenly lifted me down so I was inches away from him.

We both stopped laughing and looked at each other. I leaned in slightly. "Aahh, they're gonna kiss!" Emmett shouted. I groaned moving away and turning to Emmett. "Do you mind we were kind of having a moment!" I hissed. Edward laughed. "It's alright love, lets get you home." Taking his hand I turned quickly and mouthed later at Emmett for a different reason this time

When I got home I went straight to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee, yep at 's a habit of mine, not that anyone would understand. Edward looked at, me wide eyed as I poured hot water into a mug of coffee.

"What are you doing, you're not gunna be able to sleep now!" he exclaimed. "It's my habit! it helps me sleep! Edward give it back right now or else!" I shouted at him pouting

"Or else what?" he teased "I'll tear your arms off and burn you!" I said in a deadly serious voice. He gave the mug back and came to lean on the worktop were I was sitting. As a kid I used to sit on the worktop all the time.

"I was really worried about you today, I thought I was going to loose you." He whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Edward, what part of immortal don't you get? But I'm so sorry for worrying you and almost killing you. This is what I was saying when I said I was dangerous. But I've gone past caring now. I swear that won't happen again, I'll be more careful. When I heard your voice I was so glad I hadn't killed you. I needed to make sure I didn't slip up again. So I managed to control myself a bit."

There was silence as I finished my coffee

"You could never hurt me even if you tried the only way you could hurt me is by putting yourself in danger or if you were hurting. Bella you know the necklace and the cuff do you still need to keep it on cause it kinda freaks me and you know when you put the cuff on and you were in pain, we all found it kinda disturbing." he ended with a whisper.

I sighed "Sorry but now I have to keep it on at all times!" I murmured "It helps me!"  
>"Well if it helps you then I don't mind just as long as your not in any pain." I nodded as he finished flinching at the mentioning of me in pain. "I'm fine." That was not exactly truthful, I was in pain but only the bare minimum and I wouldn't scream out because of it, so I should be fine, hopefully.<p>

I had slept most of the day so could not sleep at all that night. Edward agreed to let me stay up. Honestly, he acted like my parent! I guess he was just over protective, which I didn't mind at all.

"So what do you want to do tonight then?" Edward asked after I'd changed into comfortable night clothes and we were sitting on the couch.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I should tell you everything about myself. Like you said before, you don't know anything about me, I want to change that." I replied. He squeezed my hand and nodded. "Okay," I started. "My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Chicago on the 13th of September 1875. That makes me 136 years old."


	16. Misery Business

This chapter and quote is dedicated to_emogirlrikka_ 'cause she seems to be a bigger Paramore fan than us! Also she's become a faithful reviewer so thank you for that! Enjoy…  
><span>

_-__I'm in the business of misery,__  
><em>_Let's take it from the top.__  
><em>_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.__  
><em>_It's a matter of time before we all run out-_

___-__Misery Business by Paramore_

Chapter 16-

EPOV

I sat at my piano, my fingers gliding across the keys. The tune was soft and gentle and familiar in all ways. When I stopped I heard a quiet sob from behind my shoulder. I turned to see Esme standing, her hand over her mouth.

''That was beautiful'' she whispered. I smiled. ''Bella's lullaby'' She put her hand on my shoulder. ''And when were you planning to play to her? Does she even know you can play?'' I shook my head. ''Maybe today''

Esme smiled proudly. ''Go on, get ready for school

I walked to my room, practically glowing with happiness. I changed into me school clothes ,I couldn't wait to see my angel again. I stood in front of my mirror and tried to fix my untameable hair.

I tugged and pulled at my hair and sighed in frustration. My sibling heard me and came in "Who you trying to impress Eddie?" Emmett boomed whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "No one and you do know you look like a dork doing that!" I retorted. Emmett's smile fell and he pouted at me. I chuckled under my breath.

"Edward don't fix your hair she likes it like that!" Alice chimed in. I looked at her and smiled my thanks.

"Remind me to thanks Bella later, I love the new Edward he doesn't make me feel all depressed and brooding." Jasper said a smile plastered on his face. "I was not depressed!" I muttered. We soon got into a fight about the fact they all thought I was depressed.

5 minutes of arguing I heard a thunderous sound cut off and the sound of boots on the porch steps, followed by my angel greeting Esme. My smile widened if that was possible and we all rushed down. Before I could even say hi Emmett ran down and picked Bella up and twirled her around before he put Bella down. What surprised me next was that Jasper went and gave Bella a hug too followed by Alice and Carlisle. I was happy that my family liked Bella with the exception of Rosalie who was busy studying her nails.

"Wassup Rosalie?" Bella drawled out her Texan accent coming out slightly. Rosalie looked at her surprised that Bella was talking to her. "You, Alice and Esme look wonderful as usual." she continued whilst Rosalie's mouth opened and closed multiple times.

Bella walked towards me and kissed my cheek after hugging me. It was then I notice a helmet in her hand, just as the rest of my family did. Bella was wearing a black leather jacket with a black top and black skinny jeans, black biker boots and black gloves. Emmett being him said

"What's with the Goth look Bells?" (No offence to Goth's!)

Bella chuckled and her musical laugh echoed round the room "My bikes outside and I was wondering if anyone wanted a ride and if so they would need a helmet! I don't really abide the law but you know better safe than sorry and I couldn't bear it if they took my bike away form me!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and muttered "You ride a bike, since when you know I don't really approve!" she chuckled and replied "Well I've always wanted to learn, and well I could never resist a bad boy me if you get me drift, and I decided to learn and became a rebel I wasn't even that old!"

Emmett burst out laughing. "Bella, you say you like a bad boy Edward is as far as a bad boy you can get!" I frowned. But to my disappointment Bella actually giggled.

Carlisle suddenly went into doctor mode "Is it wise for you to be riding a bike I mean you could get hurt considering you were just ill!" Bella giggled "I do stuff like this all the time I mean I went for a short fly today Alaska and back it was quite exhilarating, sorry bout that getting off topic anyhoos, who is coming with me?" Bella asked.

We were all surprised when Jasper asked "Bella can I come on the bike, I love bikes!" he asked a shy smile on his face. "Course you can J man!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "J man?" he asked. We all burst into laughter. Bella rolled her eyes then looked at me. "Are you coming Edward?" I shook my head then said, "Um in case you guys haven't noticed we have school in 10 minutes."

Emmett groaned. "Bella, why exactly do you like this nerd?" I glared at him. "Hey leave him alone." Bella accused taking my hand. I squeezed it gently. "We can ride after school, Esme is it okay to leave it here?" she asked.

"Of course dear" Esme replied. We took the bike into the garage. Just as Bella was about to step in Alice put a hand on her arm. "Bella, you CANNOT wear that to school, come upstairs I'll give you something to change into."

"Hey sorry pixie but nobody touches my clothes!" she said. Alice pouted and managed to look cuter then ever "Please Bella I'll be your best friend ever." Bella didn't say anything then alive surprised me and said "If you don't then I'll give Edward a makeover and he will have to suffer Barbie time!" she said in a deadly voice and pointed at me.

I looked at Bella and pushed her towards Alice and said "Take her!" with that Alice pulled Bella away. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Bella screamed at me.

"Uh-oh!" Emmett and Jasper started laughing and I laughed with them thinking she was joking when Jasper said "You know she wasn't joking!" I frowned and groaned hating the fact that I was going to get the silent treatment.

What surprised me more was that Rosalie went upstairs and went to talk to Bella about cars and they went into a full conversation. 5 minutes later my angel came downstairs looking even more stunning than usual, if that was possible.

She had on a peach top that clung to her hips and reached her thighs. She wore tight fitting leggings, ankle boots and a scarf around her neck.

I almost sobbed when she didn't even glance my way and walked towards the door, engrossed in conversation with Rosalie. As I passed Jasper he smirked and Emmett coughed 'Whipped!' I ignored them and decided to get to the garage first, jumping through the open window.

I did get their first and stood by my car, waiting for Bella to come. But what hurt me even more was when she once again ignored me and instead went to Rosalie's car with my sisters!

"Bella aren't you coming with me?" I asked heartbroken, she didn't even glance my way and instead slid into the front seat of Rose's car. My brothers were going to go in the same car but Rose told them to go with me cause, and I quote, 'they wanted to have some girl time.'

Then Rosalie told Bella to call her Rose. Wow at least they were getting along. I sighed and slid into my car hanging my head low whilst Rosalie's car went behind us. "She'll come around Edward!" Jasper said trying to comfort me then Emmett boomed out

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, she's only not talking to you I mean you can't even last 5 minutes without talking to her, think about the amount of times Rose says that she won't.."

I cut him off before he could carry on and hissed "Don't call me Eddie!" we arrived at school and parked in my normal spot and the girls parked in the space next to us. Bella got out plugging in her iPod and walked away after saying a short goodbye to my siblings and said a short hi to Angela and Ben. I was then hit with the vulgar thoughts about my Bella.

_Whoo, Bella's looking smokin' today! Wow, isn't she something to look at? Hmm she's not with Cullen, maybe this is my chance..._

I didn't let Mike Newton finish off his thought on MY Bella because I slammed him into a wall with so much force some of it flaked off. I glared at him. His pathetic little human face was frozen in sheer terror.

"Don't. Look. At. My. Girlfriend. Again." I hissed. His eyes widened. "I'm s-sorry I d-didn't know-w sh-she w-was your g-girlfr-riend" he stuttered.

I let go of him and he fell to the floor. Everyone rushed over to see if he was okay. I shook my head. What was I doing? Telling Mike Newton and practically the whole school that Bella was my girlfriend! We hadn't even been out. I know we were definitely soul mates but what if Bella didn't want me. She had been blanking me today anyway.

_Ah crap, what have I done?_

I walked away and then my family came rushing towards me. Bella was no were in sight, then my angel came towards me and smiled "Hmm, lets examine the damage!" she continued talking to Emmett "Well Em I guess we all know who is whipped and is completely jealous!"

Emmett laughed so loudly which caused the rest of my family to laugh. Mike looked towards us and glared he was going to bruise later on. At first I thought Bella was talking to me but she was talking to me but she was talking to Emmett. "Jessica and Lauran are giving me death glares, you want to play pranks on the later?" "Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed back. Of course she was talking to him, why in the world would she want to play pranks with me I'm just a boring 17 year old nerd.

I sighed and Jasper said "Edward you're killing me here with your depressing moods man!" the teachers came rushing out and the head teacher came in front of me. "Mr Cullen would you please care to explain yourself?" in his mind he was happy that one of the Cullen's slipped up. I would never hear the end of this.

Suddenly Bella stepped in front of me and calmly said to Mr Dee "Sir, it was not his fault, Edward is just a little over protective of me and he didn't like the fact that Mike was looking at me wrong. Plus Uncle Carlisle and Aunty Esme told them to keep an eye on me since I haven't been feeling very well lately and well if it were you wouldn't you be angry" she dazzled him with her eyes and he couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore.

He too was ogling my Bella and Emmett knowing he was thinking wrong wrapped a protective arm around Bella and Jasper sent calm waves and also stood protectively next to her. "Of course thank you Bella for explaining it, I understand, just don't let it happen again!" he said turning to glare at me and then smiled at Bella once again before walking away going over everything that happened.

''Thanks'' I mumbled at Bella before turning to walk away. ''Urrhh Eddie, did messing with Newton mess with your head? The school is that way not there.'' I shook my head and went to my car. Opening my car door I sat inside. What was the point in staying when my only love hates me?

I was just about to start the engine when there was a rap on the window. I turned to see Bella standing there. I unlocked the door and she sat inside.

''Edward I'm so, so sorry'' she whispered.

I said nothing, just started the car and continued on home. Bella too was silent. When we got home Esme opened the door and gave me a questioning look. What's wrong son? She thought. "Can I talk to Bella privately please?" I asked too quickly and quietly under my breath for Bella to hear. She nodded and left.

"Edward, please I'm sorry what did I do wrong? If it's about me blanking you I'm so sorry I'm just really touchy." Bella said. I still said nothing but instead gestured to the piano.

She looked at me questioningly but followed when I walked to it. She stood behind the stool as I sat down. I closed my eyes and focused. Then on opening them I started to play.

I poured my heart and soul into it ,that's if I have a soul Bella seems to think so. Bella sat next to me and some tears fell down her cheek as she sat down. Once I was finished I turned towards her and wiped he tears off. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to cry, what's wrong, are you hurt shall I call my father." I continued my assessment of her and she hugged me. I melted into her embrace and hugged her back.

"I'm happy, that was wonderful," she pulled away and I immediately missed the warmth.

"That was so beautiful Edward, I'm so, so sorry you don't deserve me!" she sobbed. I frowned. "Bella I love you with all my existence, I would never have written this for you if I didn't!"

She gasped quietly. "You wrote this for me?" she whispered. I nodded. "I know it's not brilliant but..." She cut me off. "Edward, it was amazing thank you so much. This was what I meant by you not deserving me you're so amazing and talented and I'm-well me. The biggest jerk of all times."

I shook my head. "You are such an amazing person Bella and I love you for that. And I will love you for the rest of my existence. I will always be here for you and love you forever." I said.

"Forever." She echoed smiling.


	17. The Best Day

Hi! Yes it's us! We're still alive! Sorry its been so long since we updated but...well, we'll just come out with the truth...  
><span>Well Emmy was being an absolute plonk and gave Jasper some broccoli that sent him round the bend- who knew that a vamp could get hyper! And well Edward and Alice jumped on Rosalie and tied her down with sticky tape, whilst Bella and Carlisle glued Emmett to a chair and turned his hair pink! And well Esme went to join a club for alcoholics!<span>  
>And of course, being the incredibly awesome people we are, we had to sort out the situation *sigh* easier said than done...<br>yeh we had to get Esme off the juice, untie Rose, get Emmett off the chair make Alice, Jasper and Carlisle calm down and last but not least get Jasper out of the tree! But then...  
>The Volturi showed up and "vanted to suck our blad!" so we had to escape (with the help of Jacob and Sam's pack!) to England! Where we've been hiding! Unfortunately we had no internet access till today so we couldn't upload the next chapter!<p>

Hope that clears anything up! We will try updating more regularly from now on! .x.x. 

_-And I didn't know if you knew  
>So I'm taking this chance to say<br>That I had the best day  
>With you today-<br>-The Best Day by Taylor Swift  
><em>

**Chapter 17-******

**BPOV**

"It was nice of you to invite my family over." Edward smiled as he helped me out of my car, kissing my hand lightly. I smiled. He was such a gentlemen.

"It was nice of you to agree to let me drive us to my house." I teased, knowing how much he loved driving in his own car.

I walked into the house with Edward trailing behind me. It was hard to believe that he had stayed with me even though he knew what I was. I knew, however, that as soon as he found out about all of my past that he would despise me.

I smiled at him grimly whilst he smiled back not noticing my expression. He walked in before me and stood in the doorway looking at the ornaments in my hallway.

I took off my jacket and hung it up just as there was a knock on the door. I could hear the excitement of the minds, confirming it was the rest of the Cullen's. I smiled and opened the door.

Alice ran inside and hugged me fiercely, again as usual forgetting about my wings. I winced as the pressure increased. She suddenly bounced back and started apologizing but I told her there was no need.

I let them all in and watched as Alice hightailed it to my room and straight to my wardrobe.

"Sure Alice, make yourself at home!" I laughed as I heard her reply of, "I will!" The rest of the Cullen's laughed and Rose and Jasper went to join her.

I felt uneasy as I watched Jasper walk into my room but pushed the feeling aside.

I watched as Esme and Carlisle looked around the house commenting on things. I wished I had the chance to have a normal childhood with loving parents, instead I suffered and my brothers had to bring me up. I could still remember every excruciatingly painful memory.

I heard Edward laugh beside me and followed his gaze. Emmett's face was a picture of awe as he bounced up and down on my large leather sofas. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm testing out the velocity and viscosity of the bounce and to see whether the bounciness is part of the Trans dimensional reality of the bounciness of the agricultural... I just wanted to see whether it's bouncier than ours." he trailed off after spouting a whole load of crap; he probably didn't know the meaning of half of those words!

I laughed."Emmett, you're a dunce!" He pouted, looking rather like a five year old. Edward chuckled." Nicely handled."

I smiled back at him, "I learned from the best, meaning myself!" I replied proudly.

Sorry it's not very long but we just wanted to let you guys know we haven't given up on the story!


End file.
